The Cafe: A Drama in Three Acts
by J. Christian Farrell
Summary: When two societal opposites fall in love, consequences arise that threaten their relationship, but when they uncover a past that has no loopholes, Edmond and Lina must decide if their love is strong enough.
1. Part One: 1919

**Scene One**

Set: The train station [Gare Montparnasse.

_A bench sits in the center stage under an ominously blinking electrical lamp. Ellie and Edmond sit, presently, both looking uncomfortable. The latter reads a map while the former tries to be patient. Ellie, despite her impatience, is visibly excited to be anywhere but London. _

**ELLIE. **(_Following a silence in which she fidgets greatly_) So - ? (_Relapses back into silence; gets up and walks over to a sign in French and proceeds to butcher the annunciation_) Gair-ay Mont-par-nass [Gare Montparnasse. Hm. (_Goes to another sign; butchers the French_) Plaise Ray-ole Dawtry [Place Raoul Dautry (_She smiles pleased with herself and prances to another sign_) Ar-ate. [Arrêt Ar-ret? Ar- Oh bloody hell! (_To herself_) Damned if I know. (_Sighs and takes her seat next to Edmond_) You know, Ed, French looks very much like English only its got a lot of funny marks over the letters that we don't got in England.

**EDMOND.** (_Unflinching, corrects her_) We _haven't_ got.

**ELLIE.** That's what I say ain't it?

**EDMOND.** (_Squinting at the newspaper_) Ellie, love, could you do something for me?

**ELLIE.** (_Eager to please him_) Of course, Ed.

**EDMOND.** (_Flinches at being called "Ed", which he despises_) Two things: (_Looks up from his paper straight ahead_) First, try to do the English language some justice, and Second, (_Look at her angrily_) DON'T CALL ME ED! (_Resumes his former position with emphasis_)

**ELLIE.** (_Resuming her fidgeting, as though a child, looks over in the distance and hears Church Bells_) Oh how loverly. (_Pesters Edmond_) Ain't they – (_Checks herself_) _Aren't_ they lovely, Ed – _mond_, dear? Just listen to those bells!

**EDMOND.** (_Deadpan_) They're monotonous, Ellie.

**ELLIE.** Oh you have no romantic bone in your body, do you? (_Stands and looks about for the church_) Do you think we shall go to Church while we're here, Ed?

**EDMOND.** (_Exasperated_) Edmond, Ellie, EDMOND! Can't you understand how I detest that name? (_Ellie looks alarmed_) It's Mum's pet name! (_Resumes his paper_)

**ELLIE.** Sorry. (_Saunters about the platform with her head down; comes across the last sign and tries to figure it out again_) Edmond, how do you say that?

**EDMOND.** (_Annoyed by something_) Good grief, Ellie! Can I not read my paper?

**ELLIE.** You ain't reading it anyways. You know French, don't you? You know what this means, right?

**EDMOND.** (_Telling her the meaning_) Stop.

**ELLIE.** Hey! I only asked a honest question! That ain't a honest answer!

**EDMOND.** I means STOP, Ellie.

**ELLIE.** (_Cross_) Fine. (_Goes to a corner_) I suppose I can't help you any no?

**EDMOND.** You'd help a lot if you'd desist your chattering! (_Silence follows_)

**ELLIE.** All right, Edmond, I'm getting a little fed up just standing here. Can't you put me to any use?

**EDMOND.** (_Blandly_) Apparently not.

**ELLIE.** Well what are you so upset about? (_mocking_) "Darling Edmond"?

**EDMOND.** Mightn't you stop your chatter anytime soon?

**ELLIE.** _Mightn't_ _you_ give me something to do _anytime soon_?

**EDMOND.** Ellie, I need to think for a moment! Can't you spare me that?

**ELLIE.** A moment is all you need? Years of French tutoring, the highest, I assume, and all you need is _a moment_! (_Stomps about, muttering_) All those years of good money going to good tutors to teach you French, but once we happen to _go_ to France, you forget everything! Perfect! So wonderfully perfect! So, now, I understand what I left London for! All _I_ wanted to do was see France and Paris, and all _Edmond_ wanted to do was get away from his bloody parents! And then, of course, I know nothing about French _or_ France for that matter!

**EDMOND.** (_Blandly, overlaps her muttering_) I can't imagine what you're so upset about. You don't even know French…

**ELLIE.** (_Continues muttering_) But I just want to help as much as I can, but _no_! _NO_, that's not _convenient _for His Majesty! I just want to assist him!

**EDMOND.** (_Overlaps again_)…and this isn't _exactly _easy!

**ELLIE.** Well, then, perhaps I could _assist_ you!

**EDMOND.** Don't be foolish, Ellie. You don't know a bit of French. How can you _assist_ me?

**ELLIE.** Well how much different is French than English?

**EDMOND.** (_Deadpan_) You have _no_ idea. (_Ellie_ s_its, perturbed_) It's not easy coming here alone!

**ELLIE.** (_Quiet but defiant_) But you're not alone.

**EDMOND.** That's not the point! The point is…well gosh Eleanor! … I've only ever been to Paris with my father. I've only ever been under his protective wing anywhere I have gone! It's not that I never paid any attention to my French lessons…its that I never really _needed_ them because Father took care of everything, and everywhere I went with him, he always spoke for both of us! People never knew who _I_ was because I was "the son of Sir Richard Wentworth"! Its just fine for you to stomp around and sit there and huff and puff as you will, but you can't possibly realize the things I am going through! I had a plan…I _had_ a damn good plan of how things were supposed to go, but it turns out that my plan, however damned good it was, was all wrong. (_Sits_) I admit it, I was wrong. I shouldn't have come and I shouldn't have dragged you along with me. There was no real use for you in this rebellion of mine. I just wanted to be free from them.

**ELLIE.** Edmond, it's okay to be wrong. God only knows I'm wrong half the time I open me mouth, but that doesn't stop me!

**EDMOND.** I _know_! (_Both pause then laugh_)

**ELLIE.** See? See! We can make it through this. I might not know any French…and you might have forgotten a good bit, but I'm willing to bet that it'll come back to you when you really need it. And besides, I am fairly street savvy. (_Proudly_) I've picked gentlemen's pockets countless times in London and only got caught twice! I think I could find me way around any city after London!

**EDMOND. **(_Aside_) I'll feel encouraged when we run out of money, then! (_To Ellie_) What about the French?

**ELLIE.** I may know nothing in French, but I do know this: there is nothing that can stop me and you from succeeding. You can rely on me. That's why we'll succeed. We have each other to rely on.

**EDMOND.** All right. (_Pause_) You certainly do have an unconquerable spirit, Ellie.

**ELLIE.** I need it to keep you balanced, Ed.

**EDMOND. **(_Pause_) What do you think of love?

**ELLIE.** It all depends on whom you love. I could love a fool, but does that make me one? You could love the most beautiful peasant girl in Europe (_Bats her eyes dramatically_) but does her lack of dowry defer a match?

**EDMOND.** (_Laughs_) God, money means so little to me.

**ELLIE.** (_Poking fun_) It was theoretical, Ed! C'mon. Lighten up, you toad! (_They laugh and fall into an affectionate silence; Ellie plays with her hands, embarrassed suddenly_)

**EDMOND.** (_Pause_) You know, I think I have loved you all my life.

**ELLIE.** And you chose now to be the time to tell me this?

**EDMOND.** (_Winks_) Better late than never? After all, Paris is the city of love, (_Jokingly_) _ain't_ it?

**ELLIE.** Well, then, I think I have loved you all my life as well.

**EDMOND.** Well isn't that something? (_Looks at her fondly_)

**ELLIE.** What? (_Suddenly shy_)

**EDMOND.** How would you feel about a little French lesson?

**ELLIE.** (_Poking fun_) Are you sure you remember any French?

**EDMOND.** (_Flirtatious_) Very funny. (_Becoming studious_) Alright. Repeat after me: Moi (_Points to himself_)

**ELLIE.** (_Points at Edmond_) Ma!

**EDMOND.** (_Laughs_) No, no! (_Points to Ellie_) Tu. (_Points to himself_) Moi. Mwa!

**ELLIE.** (_Pointing to herself_) Tu. (_Points to Edmond_) M-Moo-a!

**EDMOND.** (_Laughs_) No, Ellie. Moi means I. Tu means you.

**ELLIE.** OH! (_Points to herself_) M-wa. (_Points to Edmond_) Tu.

**EDMOND.** Bon. (_Ellie looks puzzled_) It means good.

**ELLIE.** (_Smiles_) Bwon. (_Tries again_) Bon.

**EDMOND.** Trés bien, Ellie.

**ELLIE.** (_Tries it_) Tr-ey…Trey bee-a. (_Smiles_) What does that mean?

**EDMOND.** It means very good.

**ELLIE.** I thought bon meant good?

**EDMOND.** They both do. It's similar to English. Well and Good are sometimes used the same way, right?

**ELLIE.** Right.

**EDMOND.** Just so, in French, bon and bien are much like "well" and "good".

**ELLIE.** Right! Oh, can we try more?

**EDMOND.** Oui.

**ELLIE.** (_Imitates_) We! OH! I sound so distinguished-like, speakin' French! What does oui mean?

**EDMOND.** Yes.

**ELLIE.** Alright. Give me something a little harder.

**EDMOND.** Bon. (_Thinks_) Ah! (_Slowly_) Quel heur a-t-il?

**ELLIE.** (_Imitating_) Kell or ay teel? (_Quicker_) Kell or ay teel! What does it mean?

**EDMOND.** What time is it.

**ELLIE.** (_Looking at a clock_) It's half past. Can't you read the clock? (_Suddenly gets it_) Oh! I see. (_Laughs at herself_)

**EDMOND.** You answer that by saying: (_Slowly_) Il est – cinq et midi.

**ELLIE.** (_Slowly_) Eel ay sank ay middy. What does _that_ mean?

**EDMOND.** It means it is half past five.

**ELLIE.** Lovely. (_Claps her hands in glee_) More!

**EDMOND.** (_He's taken pleasure in his role as teacher and now he is boosting his ego with each word_) Alright. Parlez-vous anglais?

**ELLIE.** (_Matches him to the intonation_) Parlay vooz on-glay?

**EDMOND.** Good. It means, can you speak English.

**ELLIE.** That's useful. What else?

**EDMOND.** MMm, there are some particulars when it comes to titles, for example, a married woman is referred to as Madame. An unmarried woman is called Mademoiselle. A gentleman is referred to as Monsieur. Bon?

**ELLIE.** Alright.

**JACQUELINE.** (_Enters_) Perdons ? Quel heur a-t-il ?

**ELLIE. **Sorry, mademoiselle; we can't speak French. Erm…Parlez-vous anglais ? (_To_ Edmond) That's correct, isn't it? (Edmond_ nods_)

**JACQUELINE.** (_Laughs_) Oui, Madame. I was hoping you could tell me the time, Madame.

**ELLIE.** (_Corrects_) _Miss_…I'm not married.

**JACQUELINE.** Oh. My mistake.

**EDMOND.** (_Choppy French_) Il – erm – Il est – no, that's not correct! _C'est_ cinq heurs et midi. I think that's correct.

**JACQUELINE.** (_Stifles laughter_) _Il est_ cinq heurs et midi, mais tu ne pas usez "c'est". Try again next time, I think. (_Laughs again_) So it is 5:30, no?

**ELLIE.** _Yes_! Are you waiting for someone?

**JACQUELINE.** I am. Have you seen a woman and her daughter, s'il vous plait?

**EDMOND.** Ah, yes. (_Remembering_) They've been here and gone the last quarter hour, though. The girl said something about going to a church for her father…

**JACQUELINE.** Oh merd! (_Turns to leave_)

**ELLIE.** (_To Edmond_) What does _that_ mean?

**EDMOND.** Wait! Please, we could use your help. We don't really speak much French. Can't you help us?

**JACQUELINE.** What is it you are looking for?

**EDMOND.** We've been traveling all the way from London, and it would be wonderful to find a place to stay and a bite to eat. I have money.

**JACQUELINE.** I know of just the place! Mon patron, Mr. Pierre Farcois and his sister-in-law and her daughter run a little café and lodge just down this street. Shall I show you and your guest there?

**EDMOND.** That would be lovely. (_To Ellie_) So, now we're getting somewhere! (_hesitantly_) You don't want to go to dinner with me – perhaps – the night after tomorrow, do you?

**ELLIE.** Are you asking _me_ on a date?

**EDMOND.** (_In jest_) in a _brotherly_ way.

**ELLIE.** Well then, I suppose I ought to accept… but only in a _sisterly_ way.

**EDMOND.** (_Takes Ellie's hand_) Good. Whatever way you choose to accept it, I am glad for it.

[_Exeunt_

**Scene Two**

Set: A church

_Presently Lina kneels before a set of candles, praying. She is dressed in plain peasant clothes, which are mostly black save for an ugly brown skirt. She rises and blesses herself. Slowly turning to leave, her emotions suddenly get the better of her and she leans an exhausted arm upon the nearest pew. Even in her state of bereavement, she is clearly a great beauty. Therese, a girl of six dressed in a plaid skirt and navy cardigan, her hair neatly curled and pinned down with a hat upon it, spots the regal woman and leaves her pew directly opposite Lina's support pew._

**THERESE.** (_Liberally removes several flowers from altar decoration and hands them to Lina_) Here. You look like you're going to cry. Please don't cry. My mum cries sometimes and that makes me sad. And I shouldn't be sad today because its my birthday. That should make me happy, and it does; only I want you to be happy too. I picked these flowers for you. The only thing that wouldn't make me happy today, and I'm a big girl too seeing as I'm going to be six at exactly 10:45 this evening, is that my daddy isn't here to celebrate with me. Mum says daddy is here with me in spirit but not ph-ph- (_Looks at Laurie_)

**LAURIE.** Physically.

**THERESE.** Physliclally…erm…Physiscally…oh damn it!

**LAURIE.** Therese! Where did you hear that word?

**THERESE.** I heard you say it when the drawer fell on your foot the other day, mum.

**LAURIE.** Oh, well don't say it again, at least, for another ten years.

**THERESE. **I think I'll forget. Ten years is an awfully long time to wait to say a thing.

**LAURIE.** Sorry to bother you. My little daughter is very friendly.

**LINA.** There's no problem. She seems to have decreed that there be no tears today and I think, since she's appeased me with a gift of flowers, that I should oblige. (_Smiles at Therese_)

**LAURIE.** Goodness, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Laurel Carmichael. My daughter here is –

**THERESE.** (_Properly sticks her hand into Lina's_) _I'm_ Therese Rose Carmichael. How do you do?

**LINA.** (_Stifling a laugh_) How do you do, Therese? You are quite a pretty little girl.

**THERESE. **I'm only little now. Wait till 10:45 tonight. Then I'll shoot up and be a big girl because I'll be seven years old then. I don't suppose you can because you're an _adult_ and _adults_ have ever so much to do but if you could, do you think you could come to my party tonight? Mum is letting me invite all my friends, who aren't too many but surely, enough, and we're going to have tea on the rose china because my middle name is Rose, or so mum says. Truthfully, I think it would be very positively brilliant if you could come because then all my friends would see how well I am getting on in the world already having an _adult_ friend and all. And besides, you're so pretty they'd all look up to you. (_Pauses_) And…well…you smell really nice.

**LINA. **(_Laughs_) Well I suppose if I smell nice and look pretty enough for the birthday girl I should be fit to visit!

**THERESE.** (_Genuinely_) Really!? Oh, wow. This is going to be the best birthday ever. (_Stops_) Only one problem – I don't know your name. Mum says I can only invite girls if I remember their names, and seeing as…as I remember only my greatest friends I only invited them. Though I felt dreadful walking into my class (_Laurie – mouths _Sunday School) and seeing all those poor girls whose names I had not remembered and therefore had not been able to invite. I think that parties should be shared with everyone not just a select group of people. Do you agree? And what _is_ your name anyways? I bet its something quite beautiful like Emily or Felicity. I once knew a girl named Felicity and I just thought she was the prettier of the girls for it.

**LINA.** (_Laughs_) Sadly, my dear chatterbox, I am not called Felicity nor Emily. I am called Katalina Louise Farcois.

**THERESE.** (_In awe_) I think that is a truly lovely name! But you're so pretty and nice that I can't do a lot of things you can, so I suppose I'll have to wait for 10:45 tonight to get my wishes granted and I know now what I want to wish for, and I don't mind telling you, Miss Katalina Louise because it has to do with you…I wish I could grow up and be like you! I hope you don't mind playing my role model.

**LAURIE.** Therese darling, perhaps it would be best if you caught your breath?

**THERESE.** (_Embarrassed_) Right…sorry Mum.

**LINA. **I think you are positively darling, Therese. But do call me Miss Lina if you must. Miss Katalina Louise sounds far too complicated for a tongue as busy as yours. And where do you live? It can't be anywhere near here.

**THERESE.** Actually, we live in the north of England.

**LAURIE.** Liverpool.

**THERESE.** Yeah, in Liverpool. Mum says if I tried hard enough I could stand out at Albert dock and look clear across the sea to Ireland! That's where daddy is from Mum claims.

**LINA.** Liverpool! Well you're a might bit away from home! However, are you going to have your party this far away?

**THERESE.** I haven't thought about that. Mum assured me that we'd have a big party. Are we really far away from Liverpool? (_Tears well up in her eyes_)

**LINA.** Oh, never mind being far from home. My home is just up the way from here. It'll be big enough for your party, and my mother is a right good cook…she'll make you something rather lovely to eat.

**THERESE.** (_Cheering up quickly_) Can she make cake?

**LINA.** The best in all of Paris!

**THERESE.** (_To Laurie_) Can we go, Mum? Can we go to Miss Lina's?

**LAURIE.** I suppose so. First, we have to go to our hotel, dear.

**LINA.** Where are you staying?

**LAURIE.** It's that small hotel just up the road.

**LINA.** May I escort you there? My café is just a little further.

**THERESE.** (_Tugs on Laurie's skirt as Jacqueline enters_) Mummy, look! Its that funny man and his wife from the train station! (_points_)

**LAURIE.** (_As Jacqueline enters with the ensemble_) Cousine! (_Embraces _Jacqueline) We are so sorry for the misunderstanding. Our train was in a half hour earlier than expected. Oh, but it is wonderful to see you, dear Jacqueline!

**LINA.** (_Observing the newcomers_) It appears you've found some guests as well, Jacqueline?

**THERESE.** (_Authoritatively to Lina_) They're odd.

**JACQUELINE.** Yes, Miss Lina. They're from London. They are coming to stay at the Café.

**LINA.** (_Sticks out a hand_) Bonsoir, mes amis. Bienvenue a Paris.

**JACQUELINE.** Oh, they don't speak French.

**LINA.** Right. Welcome to Paris nonetheless. My name is Katalina Louise Farcois. What shall I call you, miss?

**ELLIE.** (_Stiffly_) Eleanor Bixley. So nice to meet your acquaintance, miss Farcois.

**LINA.** Yours as well. (_Looser_) And you, sir? What shall I call you?

**EDMOND.** (_Stutters_) Erm…Edmond – Edmond Wentworth. So – nice to meet your acquaintance, miss Farcois.

**LINA.** Wentworth? (_Warmly_) You are most welcome here Young Mr. Wentworth.

**EDMOND.** …how did you know to call me _young Mr. _Wentworth?

**LINA.** You are not the first Mr. Wentworth to cross our paths.

**EDMOND.** You knew my father?

**LINA.** Sir Richard is cherished as a saint to my family.

**EDMOND. **That's not the impression he has made on me.

**LINA. **(_Matter-of-fact_) Well, you mustn't know your father as I do. He is a saint. (_Walks away_)

**EDMOND.** (_To her back_) He's not!

**ELLIE.** (_Touches his shoulder_) Give it up, Ed.

**EDMOND.** Yeah we do, but…

**ELLIE.** But what?

**EDMOND.** Never mind.

**JACQUELINE.** Shall we go to your hotel, Cousine, first so you can settle down before tea?

**LAURIE.** That would be a good idea. Therese seems a little antsy to see the hotel.

**THERESE.** Yeah! I hope it has a nice big fancy restaurant where all the food is free! (_Laurie and Jacqueline laugh_) What? Is there no restaurant? Is it not fancy? I don't really mind if it's not fancy or big, I just hope that its suitable and that the food is free. I couldn't care for anything else in the world as much as this…well, and my birthday party. (_To_ _Ellie_) Will you come to my party? Mummy says I shan't have to wait until we return home to have it, though I can't really suppose that my friends from home will be able to come here. I would have liked for them to come but not everyone has the means to come to France like we do. That's what Mummy says, at least. So, now that we're friends, can you come? You can bring your boyfriend too, even though he's a little odd.

**LAURIE.** (_Embarrassed_) Therese, that's enough.

**ELLIE.** You're a delightful little girl, Therese, and I would be honored to attend your birthday party.

**THERESE.** Ooo! Can I call you Miss Ellie? I think it sounds so much nicer to add a 'Miss' to every woman's name because then it sounds like they're real ladies like in the olden days. I'll have homework when I get back to school, and, as Mummy says, that will be quite _vexing_. She doesn't think I should wish for homework any sooner than it is bound to come because those things tend to turn out differently than they seemed at first. I don't really understand why she says that, but I guess she's trying to tell me not to count my chickens before they hatch. What do you say, Miss Ellie?

**ELLIE.** (_Laughs_) Well, now, I can't say too much. I never went to school for very long. I can't say I ever stepped foot in a schoolhouse.

**THERESE. **Really! Oh, what fun you surely missed! Did you ever have any girl friends?

**ELLIE.** I had a few, but they moved from London before I could really get acquainted with them. Mostly I had just Mr. Edmond here. He got to be _like a brother_ to me.

**THERESE.** (_Surveys Edmond_) I guess so. He doesn't look like you though.

**ELLIE.** He's not _really_ my brother. We were playmates.

**THERESE. **(_Confused_) Oh. Well, he can come to the party too. I was going to make it just a _girls'_ party, but since he's _like_ a brother to you, I suppose he'd feel left out if you were to go to a party and not he. Besides, I like the way he looks. (_Lina_ _and Ellie laugh_)

**ELLIE.** As do I…

**LINA.** So do I. (_Her comment generates attention from the adults_)

**THERESE. **(_Laughs_) You're in love with the same guy! All right, my party begins at eight o'clock _sharp_! Be there or miss out.

**JACQUELINE.** Shall we go to the hotel?

**LAURIE.** Yes. (_Jacqueline, Lina, Laurie and Therese exit_)

**EDMOND. **(_Interested_) She's a cute little girl.

**ELLIE.** (_On her guard_) _Big_ girl, Ed.

**Scene Three**

Set: The lobby of a hotel

_Present are Juliette, the Receptionist at the desk, Henri, the Door Man standing idly by the double doors leading into the Restaurant, glancing at Juliette now and then; Pierre__Farcois stands expectantly by the door peering out the big front window every so often. This happens for a few moments._

**LINA.** (_Enters with the party_) Oncle! What are you doing here?

**PIERRE.** I came looking for _you_. Your _mother_ needs assistance at the café. (_Sees Edmond and Ellie_) But whom are these new vagabonds?

**LINA.** They'll be coming back to the café to stay with us until they can figure something else out.

**PIERRE.** (_Hissing_) More money wasted on strangers? More _time_ forsaken from you work?

**LINA.** They are _not_ a diversion, Pierre…just as _you_ are _not_ my father.

**PIERRE.** Then what _are_ they?

**LINA** (_Coolly_) Friends.

**PIERRE.** (_Eyes her venomously_) We have no friends.

**LAURIE.** Well, now you do! Therese, would you like to go ask that nice lady at the desk for the room key? (_Therese runs off to do so_) Jacqueline, shall we eat with you this evening…perhaps give our _friends_ a friendlier welcome than has been afforded them?

**ELLIE.** You need not worry about us. We can take a room here if it's too much trouble to stay with you, Jacqueline.

**PIERRE.** Stay here? (_Laughs maliciously_) If you can afford it, peasant girl, sure you could stay here. It's an upgrade from your London alleyway isn't it?

**EDMOND.** Take it back!

**PIERRE.** (_Faces him_) And you… (_Looks him up and down_) What are you? Her pimp?

**LAURIE.** Jacqueline tells me you're not too far from living in an alleyway yourself, Pierre. Be careful about whom you call less fortunate.

**ELLIE.** Just so you know, Pierre…I suppose that is your name…I do not live in an alleyway in London. I have a three room home which I share with my small but _loving_ family. My mother who works for the Duke and Duchess Wentworth, whom are my companion, Edmond's parents. Edmond and I have been the _best of friends_ for many years and such an alliance, I have found, is not a bad one!

**PIERRE.** You know nothing about alliances, beggar girl.

**ELLIE.** And you know nothing about friends.

**PIERRE.** (_Pause_) I need no friends. I can take care of myself.

**ELLIE.** I don't think you are as vindictive as you pretend to be.

**LINA.** As if he had something to be vengeful of!

**PIERRE.** Your mother requires you, Katalina. (_Exits_)

**ELLIE.** What was that all about?

**LINA.** I'm sorry you had to see that. He's my uncle. He's not a very good man.

**ELLIE.** I'm sorry for you.

**LINA.** Oh, that's kind of you but you need not waste any pity on me. I'm not planning on staying with him for very long.

**ELLIE.** You mean, you are planning to run away?

**LINA.** You could say that.

**EDMOND.** Where to?

**LINA.** Well, I've always thought about trying for an actress. I don't think there's much to it and I'm very good at remembering things. It's something you pick up from working in restaurants or cafés all your life.

**ELLIE.** But then you wouldn't have to leave Paris to become an actress.

**LINA.** No, but I would have to leave Paris to escape Pierre.

**ELLIE.** He's _that_ bad?

**LINA.** Does the word _oppressor_ mean anything to you?

**EDMOND.** (_Snorts_) My mother.

**ELLIE.** Oh. I see. Well if we are going to cause you much grief, I suppose we _could_ stay here.

**LINA.** It is up to you but I will insist upon your company at the café for supper. I will not take no.

**EDMOND. **(_Excited_)Yes, we'd love to!

**ELLIE. **(_Resigned_) I think we can do that.

**LINA.** Wonderful!

**EDMOND.** I'll go get a room. (_He does_)

**LINA.** May I speak with you for a minute, Miss Ellie?

**ELLIE.** Of course. What about?

**LINA.** Mr. Wentworth. He's a rather peculiar gentleman.

**ELLIE.** I'm not sure what you mean by that.

**LINA.** He's very wealthy and yet he harbors much disdain for his benefactor. I'd say it's looking the gift horse in the mouth.

**ELLIE.** Well now, I don't know that you could make such assumptions not knowing him or his disposition.

**LINA.** Need I sympathize with the Tiger?

**ELLIE.** It might help. After all, I may not know anything about alliances, but a friendly alliance with someone who does have money never hurt.

**LINA.** I see. (_Pause, changes subject_) You must be his sweetheart.

**ELLIE.** (_Laughs_) Oh no! Not at all! Edmond and I have been best friends for as long as either of us can remember. My mother bore me around the same time as Duchess Catherine bore Edmond, and since she was his nanny, she would look after me and Edmond at the same time. We became friends out of necessity.

**LINA.** Have you never felt in love with him in all that time?

**ELLIE.** No…goodness! Ed is like a brother to me, and he's always been there for my family. Even when we fell on hard times. He was there.

**LINA.** Hard times?

**ELLIE.** Yes, hard times. (_Reluctant to speak_) My brother, Colin, got messed up in a scandal with an upper class woman, Jane Wellington, and her father sought to destroy our reputation. Colin was convicted of slander when he defended himself.

**LINA.** How horrible. What happened to the girl?

**ELLIE.** She must have gone mad. She married a Frenchman, last I heard. I've been looking for her.

**LINA.** But why?

**ELLIE.** It's not a vendetta, it's more a reconciliation. The charges and the accounts her family displayed for the jury seemed anachronistic and wholly unbelievable. And I've heard rumors about her. Some people would call her a home-wrecker if they knew some of the things Colin has told me about her. But most of all, Colin loved her and I am sure she loved him – but it's impossible to marry above your station in England. Maybe she had to do it? That's why I'm looking for her.

**LINA**. What a terrible woman!

**ELLIE.** I thought so too. People can be very cruel, but they can be forgiven also.

**LINA.** You showed more than enough kindness to my Uncle.

**ELLIE.** I'll work on your Uncle, Miss Lina. Things will get better for you, I'll make sure of it.

**LINA.** Thank you.

**EDMOND.** Well, we have ourselves a room! And after some haggling, I got us just across from Laurie and Therese.

**ELLIE.** Well done Ed! (_plants a peck on his cheek_)

**EDMOND.** (_Unsure how to respond_) I thought it best to stick together.

**LINA.** (_Trying not to be ruffled by the kiss_) Well I should be off to the café. Meme must need me by now! (_To Ellie_) Shall we chat more later?

**ELLIE.** Certainly. I would like that.

**LINA.** As would I. Bonsoir. (_Exits_)

**EDMOND.** Did you have a _good_ chat?

**ELLIE.** Yes. She doesn't hate you.

**EDMOND. **Really? (_Very interested_) What did you say about me? She likes me, doesn't she? Can I know or is it a secret? (_Looking after where she left_) Even in that inferior outfit, she's a beauty. A diamond in the rough.

**ELLIE. **(_Looping her arm in his_) Yes…no secrets _here_. She just wanted to know about you. She was interested in your complexities.

**EDMOND.** My _complexities_?_ Why_?

**ELLIE.** I could think of a couple of different reasons. Maybe she's interested in knowing why you and Sir Richard don't get on well? Or maybe she's just interested?

**EDMOND.** What does _that_ mean?

**ELLIE.** It is no coincidence that you have money and are handsome and she needs money, and she is handsome. In fact, it's so much a match made in Heaven, it's almost predictable.

**EDMOND.** I can't understand what you are getting at, Eleanor Bixley?

**ELLIE.** Well, I'm just saying she might be a perfect candidate for a wife. Better than anything your mother would have picked, no?

**EDMOND.** A wife? I don't even know her. Is that what this is about?

**ELLIE.** (_Sarcasm_) No, of course not. Why would you be looking for a wife in France? That's not why you're here, any way, is it? (_Unloops her arm_) I suppose one of your mother's choices is better?

**EDMOND.** That's not fair.

**ELLIE.** I know.

**EDMOND.** Are you sorry?

**ELLIE.** No. Some time, sooner or later Edmond, you are going to have to grow up. Open your eyes.

**EDMOND.** What! I don't believe this. What happened to "Lets be nice to each other and look out for one another?"

**ELLIE.** I'm not sorry, but I _am_ looking out for you. I always have and I always will.

**EDMOND.** I think I'm _beginning_ to understand.

**ELLIE.** What's _that_ supposed to mean? (_Thick silence_) Never mind! Let's get ready for dinner. (_Exits_)

**EDMOND.** Yeah…(_Yells_) Love you too! (_Wrong thing to say_) Good Lord! WOMEN!

[_Exeunt_

**Scene Four**

Set: The café, later that evening.

**LINA.** (_Enters_) Meme! (_Hugs Josette_) Did you need me for something?

**JOSETTE.** Yes. I think we need to close up early tonight. I want to go to the graveyard and visit your father.

**LINA.** Is everything alright?

**JOSETTE.** I just need some time with him, alone. I need to remember why we're still doing this…keeping the café running. It's all for him.

**LINA.** Oh Mama. (_Holds her_) It's for us too.

**JOSETTE.** I know. But I still need to visit him. It's been a year, you know. One year today.

**LINA.** I know. (_Josette is about to leave_) Meme! We have company for supper… and Jacqueline's niece is celebrating her birthday here too. (_Josette smiles at the contrast of life and death_) I'll take care of it, but I thought you should know. Go, see Papa. (_Josette exits; Edmond enters alone_;_ feebly_) Send him my love – again.

**EDMOND.** Is this not a good time?

**LINA.** (_Jumps_) Oh God!

**EDMOND.** (_Jumps_) Ah! (_Laughs_)

**LINA.** (_Laughs_) You startled me! Why did _you_ jump?

**EDMOND.** _You_ startled _me_!

**LINA.** (_Smiles_) Yes well… (_Fidgets_)

**EDMOND.** You're still angry with me.

**LINA.** Angry? (_Works_)

**EDMOND.** Why are you angry with me?

**LINA.** Why not? You insult your own father. I would give anything… never mind.

**EDMOND.** Where is your mother going? I bumped into her as I came in.

**LINA.** Out.

**EDMOND.** Oh. Out?

**LINA.** Yes. I just said that.

**EDMOND.** Does she know we are coming to dinner?

**LINA.** Yes.

**EDMOND.** And still she leaves?

**LINA.** Yes.

**EDMOND.** Oh. (_Silence_) Well I was keen to know what you wanted to know about me from Ellie.

**LINA.** Nothing, really.

**EDMOND.** Nothing? Really?

**LINA.** (_Suppressing a smirk_) Yes. Nothing really. Just why you were so peculiar around me. Or in general.

**EDMOND.** Peculiar?

**LINA.** Repeating words doesn't change them, Edmond.

**EDMOND.** Right. Well I wasn't being peculiar around you specifically.

**LINA.** (_Somewhat disappointed_) Oh…

**EDMOND.** I am peculiar, as you say, in general.

**LINA.** Really?

**EDMOND.** Nothing. (_Lina cracks – gives a short laugh_) No, seriously, what did you want to know? I can tell you, straight from the man himself.

**LINA.** If you insist. Why don't you agree with your father?

**EDMOND.** We don't see eye-to-eye, he and I. He wants me to be something I don't want to be.

**LINA.** But that's life.

**EDMOND.** But it doesn't have to be. He wants me to be just like him, to work as a merchant, make a living off other people. It seems so criminal to me, but to him, he's made his life out of it.

**LINA.** But that's life.

**EDMOND.** Repeating words doesn't change them, Lina. (_Silence_) I'm not ready to follow his prescribed life for me. I want to live my life for me, not him, by my standards and not his.

**LINA.** What about responsibility? Isn't your father just trying to look after you?

**EDMOND.** Yeah, you can say that, but to him I'm just a chess piece, not a son. I can't make a move without him knowing, and I used to be all right with that, but I'm not all right with it any more. If I'm going to live at all by my means, I might as well start living right now! (_Silence; Lina__displays outward sympathy to him_) Anyway, what makes you praise him as you do?

**LINA.** My life has been much different from yours. I have been helped by your father in many ways, but I would do anything to have had the life you had. Few people have shown me kindness, but your father was one such. And he helped _my_ father out of a scratch, and I am ever so grateful to him for that.

**EDMOND.** Oh. Well I'm sorry. Your father must be wonderful.

**LINA.** He _was_.

**EDMOND.** I'm sorry – I have to disagree with you still. I can't imagine my father doing anything out of the goodness of his heart like that. Gosh, he didn't even marry my mother out of the goodness of his heart. (_Lina laughs awkwardly_) There must be something invested in it for him.

**LINA.** But what good do you think you can do with your life? Is it any better than what you father has already done for you?

**EDMOND.** I don't know. I'd like to though. I don't really have any plans for my life, just the idea of it being _mine_ for once it's a great start.

**LINA.** You think your father has only ever made you do what he wanted you to do?

**EDMOND.** Yes, precisely.

**LINA.**(_Sudden angst_) Then what do you want from me, Edmond? A pat on the back? Perhaps a cheer?

**EDMOND.** No. I just don't want you to be angry with me any longer.

**LINA**. Why? What alliance am I to you?

**EDMOND.** I don't seek an alliance. Just friends.

**LINA.** Then what? What good am I to you? I have nothing, and you have everything.

**EDMOND.** I only want friendship, Lina! What do you think I am?

**LINA.** You really want to know?

**EDMOND.** Yes.

**LINA.** Alright. I think you are a spoiled, selfish, egocentric, ungrateful, worthless and unloving despicable excuse for a human!

**EDMOND.** (_Injured_) Woah… all right. Thank you. (_Turns to leave_)

**LINA.** That's it? You're going to just take it? You're not giving anything back? You're not going to tell me what you think of me?

**EDMOND.** Yes. Yes I am going to tell you what I think of you. I think you are absolutely the most beautiful doll of a woman I have ever known. I think you are a diamond in the rough. (_Exits_)

**LINA.** (_Stunned to silence_) A kiss would have been nice too! (_Seconds pass, she gives up_)

**EDMOND.** (_Re-enters_) I forgot something.

**LINA.** No you – (_Edmond__pulls her into a desperate embrace_)

**EDMOND.** All better. I'll see you in a bit. (_Exits again_)

**LINA.** (_Stumbles, catches a chair, touches her lips as if capturing the kiss, then bursts into a fit of laughter like true happiness_)

**Scene Five**

Set: The hotel lobby. Henri is at his post in the otherwise vacant room. Ellie comes down from her room some seconds later and sits on the vacant couch. She shifts as if trying to get comfortable. She appears very fidgety. Finally, she gives up.

**ELLIE.** (_Looks up at the clock_) He's been gone an hour! Goodness! It's silly. (_To Henri_) Silly! You hear me? Ridiculous.

**HENRI.** (_Confused_) Yes, ma'am.

**ELLIE.** Well what else could he be doing that it would take him this long? Well…I know not to open my mouth again. If this is his reaction… (_Sorrowfully_) He was my Edmond. Ha! I said it again. (_To Henri_) You know I have been telling myself for the last hour that he's not really MY EDMOND, but I can't really imagine him as anything else. He _is_ my Edmond. Well, what do you think? Is he _her_ Edmond?

**HENRI.** No ma'am.

**ELLIE.** You're smart. I suppose he could be _her_ Edmond… or maybe I'm dwelling on it too much. (_To Henri_) Do you think I am capable of getting the man I want?

**HENRI.** (_Stalls_) Uh…I don't know. I can't say.

**ELLIE.** You mean to say that you don't think I am capable of that? Of getting the man I want? Is that what you're trying to say? Well?

**HENRI.** I don't know, ma'am. Please don't ask me any more questions.

**ELLIE.** Well… isn't that just _my_ luck! Uncertainty.

**HENRI.** This Edmond? Is he the man you were arguing with before?

**ELLIE.** (_Sits crossly_)

**HENRI.** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you.

**ELLIE.** Oh, no worries! I'm already bothered! Not by you though. I never should have included you in this.

**HENRI.** Who is Edmond, ma'am?

**ELLIE.** You'd know him when you saw him.

**HENRI.** (_Looks around_) Sorry… no.

**ELLIE.** He's the kind of guy that makes you want more in life. More than you have ever wanted or yearned for before. He makes you want to see the best and your potential in yourself. He's just… I don't know… a once-in-a-lifetime guy! And I love him! I… love him.

**HENRI.** You really love this chap?

**ELLIE.** Yes. I love him. (_Smiles_) Oh it's the most wonderful feeling too! I don't think anyone can quite understand what it feels like until they've been in it! Love.

**HENRI.** Okay…I guess.

**ELLIE.** I only wish it were. You see, I cannot marry him. He's the son of a Duke and I am just a poor defamed flower-girl. Society says it's impossible to marry above your station, so I can't marry him.

**HENRI.** What will happen to you then?

**ELLIE.** I will die of a broken heart… (_Pause for dramatics_) Or I will return to England and be forced to marry some chimney sweeper my intoxicated father convinces to marry me off to!

**HENRI.** Don't condemn yourself like that! If it helps, I was a chimney sweep once. That is until I fell off the roof. I've been well grounded ever since. But look at me now? A Butler in a good hotel working for good people. Fairy tales have happy endings, why not real life?

**ELLIE.** So what are you saying?

**HENRI.** I'm saying that you should go for him if you love him. You do love him and you're sure he might love you too?

**ELLIE.** Yes, I love him. I don't know how he feels about me. He's been such a… well a brother to me, a protector. I suppose thinking he loves me isn't as ridiculous as it seems. How would I know?

**HENRI.** You must trust your heart.

**ELLIE.** (_Looks at him as she begins to understand_)

**LAURIE.** (_Enters_) Are you ready for supper, Miss Ellie?

**ELLIE.** (_Snaps out of it_) Uh, yes. I'm ready.

**LAURIE.** (_Looks around_) Where is Mr. Edmond?

**ELLIE.** We got into a little scuff. He went off to the café to talk to Miss Lina. I suppose we'll meet him there.

**LAURIE.** Oh. Well, let's go. Jacqueline should be down in a moment. In fact, I'll go up and get her. (_Exits_)

**EDMOND.** (_Enters_)

**ELLIE.** Edmond! Where have you been? What took you so long? Edmond, I'm so sorry for yelling at you! I never meant –

**EDMOND.** (_On Cloud Nine_) I kissed her! I can't believe I kissed her!

**ELLIE.** You what?

**EDMOND.** I walked right up to her and snogged her right on the lips! It was brilliant! I'm such an idiot! (_Sits_) Ellie, I can't go back there now! Please don't make me go back.

**ELLIE.** You…_kissed_ her?!

**EDMOND.** (_Reserved; Tiredly_) Yeah. Is there a problem with that? She's so beautiful, like a Goddess. I kissed a Goddess! What's wrong?

**ELLIE.** N-Nothing.

**LAURIE.** (_Returns_) Oh, Edmond! You're back. We should be going.

**ELLIE.** (_Holding back tears_) You know what, Laurie, I'm not feeling up for it anymore. I think I'll just go and lie down in my room. (_Exits_)

**LAURIE.** What happened? Edmond? Where were you?

**EDMOND.** (_Angrily_) I don't want t**o** talk about it. Can we just go? Lets get this over with.

**LAURIE.** (_Awkwardly_) Sure. Let's go. [_Exeunt _

_Lights dim to gloomy; Jeannette enters with Pierre and Madam Picot_

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Mid-sentence_) …so, the documents will need to be signed again, since Louis' signature no longer holds validity, God Bless him. (_Removes the documents and hands them to Pierre_) You'll vouch for your brother, Pierre.

**JEANNETTE.** (_Rummages in her bag, accidentally removing a pistol, looking at it for a moment_) Mama?

**MADAM PICOT. **(_Takes the pistol from her and tucks it away in her bag_) Oh never you mind with that, Janie! And don't worry, Pierre is paying tonight!

**PIERRE.** (_Sneers_) Alright. (_Madame Picot and Jeannette exit into the restaurant; Pierre is reluctant to follow_)

**ELLIE.** (_Teary-eyed, enters and clearly she has been crying_) Well Mr. Farcois, it appears I have you alone…(_Walks up on him_) all…to…my…self.

**PIERRE.** (_Looks down on her_) So it appears.

**ELLIE.** So, my first question is…what is your profession?

**PIERRE.** Why do you care?

**ELLIE.** I'm making an effort to get to know people. You're a person I don't know, thus I am making an effort to get to know _you_.

**PIERRE.** Why?

**ELLIE.** Because I believe that everyone in this world has a story to tell and I'm eager to hear as many of them as I can!

**PIERRE.** I can see you're going to be a bother.

**ELLIE.** Yes, and I will not go away until I have made your acquaintance.

**PIERRE.** And then?

**ELLIE.** Then I shall keep good company with you until I am satisfied.

**PIERRE.** No. I don't have any desire to make your acquaintance, peasant! I need no friends.

**ELLIE.** Your lot is rather ill-favored, though. I should think making better friends, like myself, would please you.

**PIERRE.** Please me? I need no pleasing! I need nothing. (_Backs down and retreats_)

**ELLIE.** Yes you do. You need someone to love you.

**PIERRE.** I do not trouble myself with fickle things like love. They do me no good. Love kills.

**ELLIE.** No, love heals.

**PIERRE.** (_Stares at her_) Why are you doing this?

**ELLIE.** Because I need to. I need to hear your story; yours and everyone else's so that I can understand my own.

**PIERRE.** (_Glares at her and the bursts into sudden laughter_) You need _me_ to understand _yourself_!? That is pathetic! That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. (_Continues laughing_)

**ELLIE.** (_Determined_) I don't think so. You might call it pathetic but I call it sympathy! You might think its weakness but I think its an extreme strength of character.

**PIERRE.** And now you're going to lecture me? Scold me as though I were your child? You'll call _that_ strength of character?

**ELLIE.** Why do you mock me?

**PIERRE.** Because you're so easy to be made an example of.

**ELLIE.** And why do you need to make an example of me?

**PIERRE.** Because the opportunity presents itself, and I am the type of man who takes the opportunity when it is given to me.

**ELLIE.** A poor example of a man you are for it.

**PIERRE.** A poor example of a woman you are for not taking it!

**ELLIE.** What, have I ruffled a feather?

**PIERRE.** Never!

**ELLIE.** (_Looks at him intently_) You rely on no one for happiness. It simply stems from yourself?

**PIERRE.** Yes.

**ELLIE.** And you look up to no one.

**PIERRE.** (_Less certain_) Of course.

**ELLIE.** (_Triumphant_) You hesitated!

**PIERRE.** I took a breath. It's stuffy in here.

**ELLIE.** You're bluffing.

**PIERRE.** Prove it!

**ELLIE.** I don't have to! (_Commanding respect_) You've already proven it yourself! You chastise people you do not know! You belittle your own niece! You order your sister-in-law around! What kind of man are you that does that to anyone? You can't be a very happy one, can you? (_Pause_) Are you a content man, Pierre Farcois?

**PIERRE.** Yes.

**ELLIE.** And what is your source of contentment?

**PIERRE.** Why do you care?

**ELLIE.** Why don't you tell me?

**PIERRE.** Why do you bother?

**ELLIE.** Why can't you show some respect? Is it below you?

**PIERRE.** Why can't you keep your nose out of my business, stranger?!

**ELLIE.** Why don't you conduct yourself in a respectable manner? Have you none for yourself?

**PIERRE.** What does it matter to you?

**ELLIE.** Why _doesn't_ it matter to _you_?

**PIERRE.** (_Relinquishes power_) Where's your boyfriend?

**ELLIE.** He's not my boyfriend. He's the best friend I have in the world and I threw him away. (_Sits_) He's the man I needed and I am the girl he needs, but he is far too far sighted to realize that he has me! All he needs is to reach out and tell me he needs me and I am there for him! And even if he doesn't say he needs me, I'm there for him. That is what friends do for one another. But you don't need friends. You can make it, all on your own.

**PIERRE.** Why are you telling me this?

**ELLIE.** Because I think I can help you change.

**PIERRE.** (_Laughs sardonically_) You think you can help change a rake like me?

**ELLIE.** I think I can help change a _man_ like you.

**PIERRE.** (_Looks at her_) Well, you'll need to know a few things about a … a _man_ like me.

**ELLIE.** (_Gently_) I'm listening.

**PIERRE.** (_Abruptly_) I want none of your pity! None of it! I will not hear any of it! I'm not sorry for what I have done…only what might happen because of what I have done.

**ELLIE.** I will respect your wishes, Pierre.

**PIERRE.** Alright! Alright. It happened a long time ago. I was a young boy, 10 to be precise, and my brother, Louis, was 13. We lived with my family, our parents and our two sisters, Madeline and Christine. My parents died very young. Maddy was adopted by some wealthy family who moved to Bruxelles soon after. Christine didn't fare as well and was forced to work the streets. The last time I saw her… well now, I can't remember when that was. I think she died in childbirth…I never really got to see her once we left Marseilles. Louis and I were all that was left of the family. We moved to Paris where Louis thought he might be able to get a job. He did…working at a small café owned by a family by the name of Mirabeau. The father was not very wealthy but he was very frugal and meticulously careful with his money. He died in a brawl at a pub and passed the café on, not to his own son, but to my brother. He had always regarded Louis like a prodigal son, but Marcel, his actual son, never took to Louis. He took to me more, though he was older than I. Soon after Monsieur Mirabeau died, Marcel took off to Belgium or Germany, I can't remember which. We thought that he had died when the war broke out. Instead, word got out that he was the wealthiest man in Europe! Of course, Louis passed away a year later, so there was some speculation among Josette, Louis' wife, and me over who would get the café…and since I ended up getting in, by my brother's will, Josette thought she would have to move out. I don't now why she thought that, but she got that idea into her mind somehow and she's not gotten it out.

**ELLIE.** What sort of man does she see you as being?

**PIERRE.** Like everyone else…a bad one.

**ELLIE.** Why?

**PIERRE.** (_Sourly_) You ask too many questions!

**ELLIE.** You give too few answers.

**PIERRE.** (_Grunts in dissatisfaction_) I'm talking at least!

**ELLIE.** Yes, I give you credit for that. Now why does Josette think you a bad man?

**PIERRE.** I'm not a bad man! I'm just not a very kind one. Kindness was never shown to me…I never had a chance to show it to others, until now. Josette is my sister-in-law! How could I run her out of the place she has called home for all these years? The truth is… the truth is… it wouldn't have felt like home if I ran Josette and Lina out of it. I didn't quite know how to convince her to stay, though, so I … I asked her to marry me.

**ELLIE.** Marry you?

**PIERRE.** I faltered… I didn't know what to say! I couldn't say... Especially after what I'd done.

**ELLIE.** And what was that?

**LAURIE.** (_Enters_) Ellie, dear, you really ought to come to dinner. We're all waiting for you, even Mr. Edmond.

**PIERRE.** (_Changed_) If you don't mind, Miss Laurie… I'll bring her over just as soon as I am finished talking with her.

**LAURIE.** You? Alright. (_Exits; Madam Picot and Jeannette are seen eavesdropping_)

**ELLIE.** So, you did something?

**PIERRE.** (_Ashamed_) Yes… can we continue this later?

**ELLIE.** Of course.

**PIERRE.** You are kind… you listen. I don't know how to listen, or be kind.

**ELLIE.** I'll see what I can do. (_Gets up; offers her hand to Pierre_) But now… Mr. Farcois… we eat. [_Pierre takes her hand, awkwardly, then swiftly stoops and gives it a peck, blushing the whole way; mutters an apology and stands, awkwardly; Ellie suppresses a giggle and they walk out together; from the restaurant (spots) Madam Picot and Jeannette__enter_

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Brushing her hands and putting her gloves on, shoulders her purse and takes out the pistol, looking at it for a moment then replacing it_) Soon, and very soon it'll all be over with. Can you imagine that, Jane, dear?

**JEANNETTE.** I cannot wait. To be wealthy again!!! I can even clear my name.

**MADAM PICOT.** Yes, yes, but first we must make sure Pierre vouches for the arrangement. If he doesn't, we'll be nowhere. And we need that money. (_In French_) D'accord?

**JEANNETTE.** Oui, maman.

**MADAM PICOT.** I always knew I could count on you. (_Smiles and touches Jeannette's cheek_) We women know best don't we?

**JEANNETTE.** (_Acts as a daughter would to a mother_) Indeed we do.

[_Exeunt and lights fade out_

**Scene Six**

Set: The Café

_It is the next morning and Lina appears from the stairs. She moves to the kitchen when Ellie enters. _

**ELLIE.** (_Closing the door behind her_) Good morning mademoiselle.

**LINA**. Oh, Miss Ellie, how nice to see you. How is my uncle doing? Have you begun to work on him?

**ELLIE.** He'll be fine. I need to talk to _you_ though. It's about Edmond.

**LINA.** (_Giggles at the name_)

**ELLIE.** (_Sadly_) So its true.

**LINA.** What? You know he came over her after our talk and before supper?

**ELLIE.** Yes. Thank you for the meal, by the way. It was very nice of you to have us. And it clearly meant a lot to Therese.

**LINA.** Not at all. Anyway, can I tell you how interesting he is? I don't have to tell you, though, you must know. Has your heart never turned all loving to him? I can't imagine resisting that temptation all my life! He kissed me.

**ELLIE.** Yes, I know. It's quite unlike him though.

**LINA.** Really? Tell me more about him. He spoke a little but not much on his position.

**ELLIE.** (_Sits_) His parents haven't always been there for him. He was practically raised by my mother, and Colin and I came to love and regard him as family. His father always had plans for him to inherit the family business, but I think Edmond never really agreed with it in the first place. He's a Nationalist and a Conservative… and he's very much Protestant. He'd never support the Sinn Fein or anything Catholic. Anyway, the way in which Edmond defended Colin and my family – though it was a losing cause – when the Washington's brought us down, earned him a special place in my heart.

**LINA.** (_Excitedly_) You HAVE felt love for him! Oh how lovely! Did he bother to court you?

**ELLIE.** (_Shocked_) Bother? No. I was never that type of girl to him. Anyway, I wished to clarify his situation with his father.

**LINA.** Yes, please do. Sir Richard is such a saintly man!

**ELLIE.** Did Edmond not tell you what his father does?

**LINA.** Make chess boards?

**ELLIE.** (_Laughs_) Goodness no! Sir Richard is more powerful than that. On the outside, he is a banker, but within, he uses the noblemen's money to aid the Sinn Fein.

**LINA.** I don't know what that is, but I do know that any father deserves respect from his son. When we were on hard times, Sir Richard came to our rescue and gave us money. I can't tell you how he knew my late father but somehow they had a connection and it brought Sir Richard to Montparnasse each winter. One such winter, father had fallen ill an we were convinced it was influenza and he'd never recover. Meme didn't have the money to keep the cafe running and pay for a doctor. Already so many people were infected with influenza and already several in Marseille and Montmartre had died with the illness. We were so frightened father would be the next, but then, like an angel from Heaven, Sir Richard came to Montparnasse and delivered Meme from the financial burden. In time, father grew stronger and got healthier. Business was still under but at least father would live to see it continue. Sir Richard never asked for any repayment, he issued us no debt but to his kindness. Now that his son is here, I feel obligated to repay his father's good deed by assisting him. (_Giggles_) I never thought he'd be so attractive though. So, tell me more about Edmond's position.

**ELLIE.** Yes, well, Lady Catherine always had the idea of being distanced from her child, and she felt that childbearing was so vexing that she denied Sir Richard a chance to have another. About a year ago, Lady Catherine chose to associate with her son again, only this time it was to throw elaborate drawing room parties to allow aristocratic girls to be brought out into society for show to Edmond. She hoped to have him engaged by now, but Edmond, for whatever reason, resisted it. He didn't like the idea of being saddled into a marriage that meant nothing to him. It became unbearable for him, and I pitied him – someone had to. He often talked of running away and he tried several times, but he would find himself in the real world and decide that his mother's games could be dealt with. It was once Sir Richard decided it was time for Edmond to buckle down and learn the family trade that Ed got so irritated that he actually ran away. First it was to Chelsea, not too far, then to Southampton, further, and the last before this was all the way to Manchester. But each time he was brought back. I think it was all too much for him though. The drawing room socials, the business of banking and marriage – I think he just wanted to be free from it all… free to chose for himself. Finally he came to me and told me he wanted to run away permanently. He chose here because it was the easiest place to go by train out of England. I agreed. What more could I do? He needed company. And this is where we are now.

**LINA.** Gracious! Being wealthy ain't any better than being poor in your country I suppose.

**ELLIE.** It has some advantages but in Edmond's old fashioned family, yeah, it is pretty restricting.

**LINA.** (_Standing_) Well, thank you, Miss Ellie. (_Just then Edmond enters_) Oh! Mr. Wentworth!

**ELLIE.** (_Standing_) We were just talking about you.

**EDMOND**. (_Upset_) Ellie! Why didn't you inform me you were coming here this morning? Why the sudden secrecy?

**LINA.** Oh, it was my fault, Edmond. I asked her here this morning because last night at supper we didn't get to talk, what with my uncle hanging around like a tick! You must forgive me.

**EDMOND.** (_Softer_) Not at all, Miss Farcois. (_to Ellie_) Ellie, we must go back.

**ELLIE.** Of course. Forgive me.

**EDMOND.** (_Softening_) Yes, sorry. But come! (_Ellie exits, Lina follows her to the door_) Excuse us, Miss Farcois.

**LINA.** (_Smiling_) Call me Lina. (_She allows him enough time to smile before she gently strokes his cheek; Edmond beams and takes her into his arms romantically_)

**EDMOND.** (_Cooing_) Very well then, Miss Lina. (_They share a laugh as they rub noses and then Lina kisses him; they look at each other, then Edmond dips Lina, making her squeal, and stops her noise with a deeply romantic kiss_)

[_In the background, Josette smiles wrapped in her blanket crouched on the stairs; Lights dim out slowly_

**The Café: Act Two**

**Scene One**

Set: The café.

_It is early autumn, three months following the previous act; the room glows with evening light, like an Audrey Hepburn film, cozy and romantic. Edmond sits on a stool with a book of fairy tales in his hand, Therese, Laurie and Ellie are sitting around listening, and Lina stands in the corner with a dishrag and a dish, a content dreamy look on her face. In the background, Josette busies herself with the tasks of cleaning and preparing the café for business. She momentarily looks up and sees Lina. She makes her way, knowingly, over to her daughter and places a hand on her shoulder, making Lina jump._

**LINA.** Oh, Meme. (_Laughs_)

**JOSETTE.** (_Laughs_) Its so nice to see you smiling again. (_Smiles_) Its him, isn't it?

**LINA.** (_Laughs_) What? Edmond?

**JOSETTE.** I know that twinkle. In your eyes, I know it, what it feels like.

**LINA.** (_Nervously_) What twinkle? (_Looks away but catches Edmond's eye, pausing and smiling_)

**JOSETTE. **(_Convinced_) Its him. (_Leaning closer to her_) Its not something to be ashamed of … even though you've been pretty _particular_ in keeping it hidden from _everybody_.

**LINA.** (_Laughs_) Not – _every_body. I mean, I don't know what you're talking about.

**JOSETTE.** Don't try to play coy with me, young lady. I've been down that road before. You know I had a mother too. And you might not know but I defied her wishes in marrying your father (_Blesses herself_). Its not that it matter much anyway, she had your seven aunts to dote over, (_Slight resentment_) one more daughter wasn't too bad.

**LINA.** (_Interested_) What _did_ grandmere want of you?

**JOSETTE.** Oh, she wanted me to settle down and marry a rich man and be secured for life. She never really thought much about love … and I did, of course. (_Reminiscing_) But no matter who she set me up with, meeting those ridiculous bourgeois Frenchmen in their silly tailcoats and top hats, (_Laughs_) and I fell for a doting hardworking Belgian without a penny to his name – except for this place. (_Sighs_) And I fell in love with him and this place. _His_ place.

**LINA.** (_Puts her arms around her mother's waist and lays her head on Josette's shoulder_) Our place. (_They both smile and watch Edmond enact the story to his audience_)

**JOSETTE.** It _is_ him, isn't it?

**LINA.** (_Pausing_) What do you think?

**JOSETTE.** That Edmond is a genuinely good man, despite what you may think. (_Pause_) His father got us out of hard times.

**LINA.** I know.

**JOSETTE.** He personally saved _your_ neck, Lina.

**LINA.** (_Confused_) What?

**JOSETTE.** Well, I've been meaning to tell you for some time – (_Pierre enters with Jacqueline at his heals, breathless_)

**PIERRE.** (_Curtly_) Good news. Josette, a word. (_He retreats with Josette following him_).

**JACQUELINE.** (_Breathless_) Miss Lina, its not good. Its not good at all.

**LINA.** (_Edmond approaches_) What is it, Jacqueline?

**JACQUELINE.** I can't talk to you about it here! We must go upstairs. Quickly! (_Pulls Lina to the side_)

**LINA.** (_Alarmed_) Jacqueline! What is going on? (_Edmond watches helpless_)

**JACQUELINE.** Not here!

**LINA.** (_Pulling away_) No! I have work to do!

**JACQUELINE.** (_Urgently_) No. This is more important!

**LINA.** I don't understand. What is happening? You looked so scared.

**JACQUELINE.** (_Near tears_) I _am_ scared! God! (_Paces like a mad woman_) I know too much!

**LINA.** Hold on! Slow down, Jacqueline! Talk to me.

**JACQUELINE.** (_Crying_) Oh God! No, not here. Please come up stairs and talk with me! Please! We don't have much time.

**LINA.** (_Hesitant_) O – Okay. (_Jacqueline rushes upstairs; Lina sticks behind; Edmond takes her in his arms and they gaze at each other for a moment, then Lina rushes after Jacqueline_)

**LAURIE.** What was that all about?

**EDMOND.** I don't know. I don't think its anything good.

**ELLIE.** News is never good these days, is it? Otherwise who would care to talk about it?

**EDMOND.** What's this new melancholy façade, Ellie?

**ELLIE.** I'm not melancholy, Ed, I'm tired.

**EDMOND.** You've been saying that a lot.

**LAURIE.** It's because you don't get sleep, dear. Ever since you moved into our suite, you've been up into the early hours of the morning. And doing Heaven knows what!

**ELLIE.** I'm writing memoirs, among other things.

**EDMOND.** Why?

**ELLIE.** Because life is shorter than you think! (_Exits to the stairs but lingers out of Edmond's sight, listening_)

**EDMOND.** What's gotten into her lately?

**LAURIE.** Nothing; she's got her issues she needs to sort out.

**EDMOND.** I'll say. She never talked of short life before.

**LAURIE.** Don't worry. I'm looking after her.

**EDMOND.** I was supposed to do that.

**LAURIE.** Things happen. Promises become irrelevant after a certain time. I always thought promises should come with an expiration date.

**EDMOND.** Why? That's terribly morose.

**LAURIE.** Because, from my experience, (_catches Ellie sneaking out the back door, wiping her eyes; raises her voice a little louder_) even the strongest promises only last until you're dead. And sometimes that's shorter a time than we think.

**EDMOND.** Well death seems to be a popular discourse today.

**LAURIE.** Pity, its such a gorgeous autumn day too. (_Turns_) Therese, what do you say to taking a little walk before supper?

**THERESE.** Of course, Mum. I love the colors of the trees. (_To Edmond_) My favorite thing in the whole world is to try to catch leaves as they fall, well at least in the autumn it is. I also love picking flowers, but that's in the spring.

**LAURIE.** (_Interrupting her_) Just go get your coat and hat and come back and we'll go. (_Therese exits; Sighing_) Funny little girl.

**EDMOND.** (_Corrects her_) Big girl. (_They share a laugh_)

**LAURIE.** It's pretty obvious, you and Lina. I think its wonderful. I've not seen Lina happier since we got here. And you – well, I don't know you very well, but I think – you look fairly happy yourself.

**EDMOND.** Thank you.

**LAURIE.** Yes, I am just curious to know when you plan on telling Eleanor about it.

**EDMOND.** What?

**LAURIE.** It's only obvious to those who are not blinded by their own feelings, Edmond. You know what I'm talking about. (_Pause_) She _loves_ you, but she's well aware of her role, and its expiring quickly.

**EDMOND.** Yes. I suppose I should do something about it.

**LAURIE.** She should be able to understand perfectly, if you let her down easy. She's been up so high since your dinner date; to continue in that fashion – its not very fair to her.

**EDMOND.** (_Folds arms and sighs_) Yes. Love's a game, and I wish – I only wish, I knew the rules.

**LAURIE.** _Life_ is a game, love is another turn we have to take.

**EDMOND.** How did you figure it all out, all the confusion?

**LAURIE.** Well, I met Ethan in 1910, at a club in Dublin. He was going into the services to train; his ferry left for London the next morning, but he and I talked for hours, almost scandalously, and then he gave me his photo – and that was it. I kept his picture for one whole year, until he returned in November of 1911. We wrote letters, not often but enough, and I got to know him through occasional notes of that sort. His family wasn't very well established but he told me he loved me and that training was ghastly but my letters, my signature, they got him through it. We got married – well we ran away to Scotland and eloped in 1912 (_Giggles_) and it was the most _scandalous_ and wonderful thing I have ever done. I didn't see my parents again, after I sent them word that I had married Ethan. Strict Irish Catholics, I was as good as dead to them, but I didn't care at all. Ethan was my family. I was four months pregnant when they took him away to England in 1913. Again, we continued our marriage through letters, and when Therese came in August, he sent word that he was coming home. And he did. I'm glad because he got to see his daughter for that brief time, and she still remembers him. But the war came in 1914, and they took him back. He wrote later in that year saying there was a lull and they might deploy him back to London, he might be home again. (_Pauses; Therese hangs in the hall listening_) His last letter came in 1917, three years after he had expected to be home. He said he was trying to get back to me, but somehow he couldn't. It was like Odysseus, all he wanted was to come home, to see his daughter again. Life is so short, though. I got the letter early last winter. He died in Normandy. And I've kept the letters. It's that piece of him I keep with me, like this café to Lina and Josette, and I would never give them up.

**EDMOND.** What am I supposed to do?

**LAURIE.** Tell her the truth. Tell both of them the truth.

**THERESE.** (_Wiping her eyes, enters_) I'm ready, Mum.

**LAURIE.** (_Knowingly_) Right - so am I. (_They exit_)

**JOSETTE.** (_Comes from the stairs, Pierre behind her_) Are you sure about this, Pierre?

**PIERRE.** Yes.

**JOSETTE. **(_Playing with Pierre's collar_) You are _positive_? There are no strings attached?

**PIERRE.** (_Smiles at Josette; it's a genuine smile_) No strings attached. I know Louis would want this.(_To Edmond_) Where did Miss Ellie go?

**EDMOND. **Upstairs. Did you not see her?

**PIERRE.** No. I'll get her for supper. (_Exits_)

**JOSETTE.** Good to see that man has some sense left in him! I've been meaning to talk with you, Ed.

**EDMOND.** What about?

**JOSETTE.** Lina. Things have come up. Your romance needs to be a bit more – expedient I think.

**EDMOND.** Sorry, what?

**JOSETTE.** Oh, there's no more time to play games, Edmond. Everyone knows about you and my daughter.

**EDMOND.** (_Bashful_) Oh, I didn't mean to play coy, its just that she let on there was some need for secrecy.

**JOSETTE.** (_Alarmed_) She did?

**EDMOND.** Yes, she seemed to think that Pierre would ruin our relationship if he found out. I'm not sure what made her think that, but she did.

**JOSETTE.** (_Relieved_) Oh, goodness. You scared me there, for a moment I thought she might know.

**EDMOND.** Know what?

**LAURIE.** We just needed a quick little walk about the park. (_Hangs her shawl and Therese's also; to Edmond_) Therese found someone you might be looking for Edmond. (_Walks off to the kitchen_)

**EDMOND.** Ellie? I thought -

**ELLIE.** (_Brief_) Mr. Wentworth.

**EDMOND.** Ellie -

**ELLIE.** (_Brushing past him_) Ed.

**EDMOND.** I owe you an apology.

**ELLIE.** (_Turns her back to him; stiffly_) Among other things -

**EDMOND.** Won't you listen to me?

**ELLIE.** (_Not looking at him_) I _am_ listening to you.

**EDMOND.** Please look at me.

**ELLIE.** Why? (_Looks right into his face_) So you can lie right to my face again? (_Turns away_)

**EDMOND.** (_Getting angry_) Lie? Ellie -

**ELLIE.** Save your dramatics for someone else. I have no use for them.

**EDMOND.** (_Angry_) Ellie, talk to me!

**ELLIE.** (_Quick_) Which would you rather me do: Talk or Listen? If you require me to do both, I shall do neither.

**EDMOND.** (_Angrily seizes her arm_) Stop! (_The room falls silent_)

**ELLIE.** (_Defiantly looks into his face_) Mr. Wentworth. (_She violently wriggles free; They part to different sides of the room_)

_The ensemble is deathly quiet and Pierre enters during the action and stands in the doorway, Lina comes down behind him shortly after the climax of the argument. Pierre rushes, somewhat urgently, to Ellie's side (to the shock of all) as Lina rushes to Edmond's._

**LINA.** What is going on?

**EDMOND.** Nothing.

**PIERRE.** Are you hurt, Miss Eleanor?

**ELLIE.** (_Gruffly_) No. (_Loud enough for Edmond to hear_) One can't be hurt if one cannot feel!

**PIERRE.** (_Brings her gently to her feet_) Come. (_They exit as Jeannette and Madam Picot appear at the door_)

**JEANNETTE.** Knock, knock! (_Laughs_)

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Smiling maliciously_) Who's there?

**JEANNETTE.** Oh, you know. (_Taunting Pierre_) Change of heart, _Monsieur Farcois_? (_Walks up on Josette_) Looks like you get out of marrying him after all.

**MADAM PICOT**. (_Jeannette retreats sneering_) My dear friend, Josette. Can't we join your party?

**JOSETTE.** Of course. (_Pulls up two more chairs_)

**JEANNETTE.** Oh, Mr. Wentworth! Have you heard the good news? (_Josette freezes, hovering over a pot of stew_)

**EDMOND.** What good news?

**JEANNETTE.** (_Laughs_) Oh!!! I suppose I'm spoiling the surprise! He's returned!

**EDMOND.** Who has?

**JEANNETTE.** Only the richest man in all of France!

**EDMOND.** And who is he?

**JEANNETTE.** (_Laughing_) OH! You don't know! (_Taunting_) Not going to get on well in the world if you don't know your own peers! (_Waits for an answer from the speechless Edmond; the tension in the room is almost bursting; disappointed_) Marcel Mirabeau. (_Flirtatiously_) You had better keep a firm hold on all your … _valuables_ … Mr. Wentworth. He's coming to collect his – _long term_ investments.

**JOSETTE.** (_Flustered_) Supper is ready! Lina, go get Jacqueline and Pierre, and do invite Miss Eleanor if she is ready. (_Lina nods and exits up the stairs_) Please sit, everyone. (_She motions for Edmond to sit next to her_) I believe we have a lot to pray for. Madam Clarisse, could you say grace?

[_Lights dim out_

**Scene Two**

Set: A little bedroom upstairs.

_There is a single window with a bed on either side of it. The room is practically arranged, hardly anything on its walls and very Spartan everywhere else. Presently, Pierre sits on a bed with his arm around Ellie, hugging her to him. Ellie appears to be crying. _

**PIERRE.** (_Stroking her head rhythmically_) Shhh. Shhh.

**ELLIE.** (_Sitting up; suddenly serious_) I guess that's it.

**PIERRE.** What?

**ELLIE.** (_Wiping her eyes_) I had a brilliant thought.

**PIERRE.** (_Unease clings to the edge of his voice_) Ellie –

**ELLIE.** Yes, a brilliant idea.

**PIERRE.** Don't do something you'll regret, Ellie.

**ELLIE.** (_Snapping back, laughs a very short sardonic laugh_) You sound like me.

**PIERRE.** Not possible. (_Awkward attempt to flatter_) No one could sound so sweet.

_Footsteps are heard on the stairs and the two part awkwardly, Pierre retreating to the other side of the room in time for Lina's entrance_

**LINA.** Supper is ready, Uncle. (_Tenderly_) Miss Ellie, if you're feeling well enough to join us, you are welcomed to.

**ELLIE.** (_Bluntly_) I'll pass, I think, so long as Ed – I mean Mr. Wentworth is there.

**LINA.** (_Going to her_) Ellie, you mustn't blame him for everything.

**ELLIE.** (_Defiantly_) Mustn't I? He brought me here and he made me look like an idiot down there and I've been trying to be strong even though he's abandoned me!

**LINA.** I don't think he's abandoned you yet, Ellie.

**ELLIE.** Well its easy for you to say, Miss Lina. You're in his favor.

**LINA.** (_Straightens up_) Well, I don't think that's a very respectable shot at me, Ellie.

**ELLIE.** (_Looking right at her_) I'm going to be frank with you, Lina Farcois: I haven't really liked you since we first met, and I don't know if that initial feeling has changed too much, but I know this: I cannot blame you for what Edmond does, nor can you rightfully defend him in the case. What has fallen out between Mr. Wentworth and me is between Mr. Wentworth and me, and no one else.

**LINA.** I see. (_Turns to leave_)

**ELLIE. **(_Standing_) You can't have any idea of how it feels to be left in a strange country by a man you thought was your best friend.

**LINA.** (_Stops_) You're right.

**ELLIE.** But I would give anything to be in your shoes.

**LINA.** (_Turns_) You can't mean that.

**ELLIE.** Oh, if I were you, I would have Ed – Mr. Wentworth's – love, and that's all I could ask for.

**LINA.** If I were you, Miss Ellie, I would be free to go wherever I wanted to go! I wouldn't be tied down to the ill-favored decisions of this man! (_Points to Pierre_)

**ELLIE.** I don't think you have the slightest idea who he is, really.

**LINA.** How can you say that?

**ELLIE.** Have you ever taken the time to ask him who he is? I have. Have you ever given him a chance to love you? I have. Have you ever looked into his eyes and seen past your dislike for him? I have. In the end, what it comes down to, Miss Lina, is that everyone is human and every human has a heart, and therefore, every human is capable of loving if they are given the chance.

**LINA.** Where do you come off talking to me like that?

**ELLIE.** How many people have you given a chance to know you?

**LINA.** How many people have given me a chance to know them?

**ELLIE.** You can't live your life relying on the goodness and kindness of others to get you through! That only leads to a loss of respect and I don't think it would do you any good. I don't like you, Lina, but I cannot blame you for the problems Mr. Wentworth and I are having. Its no use.

**LINA.** You're right! I am _not_ to be blamed for _your_ problems.

**ELLIE. **(_Defiant_) You shan't have to put up with me much longer. I'm leaving. (_The room falls silent_) As soon as I can, tomorrow even. I'll go back to London and marry some pickpocket and live my life as though I never met you.

**PIERRE.** Why, Ellie?

**ELLIE.** Because there is nothing left here for me. I'm only going to get in the way.

**PIERRE.** What about me?

**ELLIE.** I will miss you, Pierre, but I can't continue to ruin your life.

**PIERRE.** (_Incredulously_) _Ruin my life!_ You changed my life, Ellie.

**ELLIE.** (_Standing_) Then my work here is done. (_To Lina_) I will join you for dinner, for one last supper before I leave. Tell no one. (_Lina nods and exits_) Pierre.

**PIERRE.** (_Stands_) Ellie?

**ELLIE.** I'm sorry Pierre.

**PIERRE.** This is my home, and I can't leave Lina and Josette to their fate. But you – (_He gets closer_) you have shown me what it means to be a good man – a good person.

**ELLIE.** Why are you telling me all this? I already told you I want no credit for your change. You did it on your own, Pierre.

**PIERRE.** Indeed, but you deserve all the credit Edmond has – (_Ellie winces_)

**ELLIE.** Please don't refer to him by his proper name.

**PIERRE.** Of course. (_Tries to look into her eyes; Ellie dodges his gaze by turning her head; Pierre tries again but Ellie dodges again; finally Pierre takes her face in his hand and smiles at her_) He's not treated you as you deserve, I know, but you deserve as much credit as you've been denied.

**ELLIE.** (_Clasping his hands in hers_) Look at us, two silly romantics parting as though we were in some melodramatic play! (_Laughs_)

**PIERRE.** Ah, but the lives of the _dramatis personae _exist only until the play has ended, and ours will continue for much longer than that.

**ELLIE.** Says who?

**PIERRE.** Me. (_They kiss, somewhat awkwardly_) Shall we descend to your _Last Supper_?

**ELLIE.** You may lead the way, Judas.

[_They exit_

**Scene Three**

Set: The café kitchen.

_Following dinner, Josette and Lina are washing the dishes, side by side, another uniquely beautiful picture of daughter and mother together. The autumn light is in streaks through the window while the creeping shadows hang on the walls, ominously._

**JOSETTE.** He eats very awkwardly.

**LINA.** (_Laughs_) How so?

**JOSETTE.** (_Laughs_) Oh, I don't know. Its as if he's confused between eating like a dignified Englishman or like an impoverished hungry Frenchman.

**LINA.** He's just nervous. He doesn't know if he's being offensive acting as himself.

**JOSETTE.** Well, he need not be so nervous. We're all harmless.

**LINA.** Except for Clarisse. She was lethal the way she questioned him.

**JOSETTE.** She's always been like that, you know.

**LINA.** She used to be nice, at least she was to me.

**JOSETTE.** (_Drying her hands on a dish towel_) Well, she liked you. She liked you a lot.

**LINA.** What do you mean?

**JOSETTE.** You got preferential treatment from Clarisse.

**LINA.** Yes, I know. (_Pause_) Meme? What is it?

**JOSETTE.** (_Sighs_) Men are her business.

**LINA.** You mean she's a Madame?

**JOSETTE.** No – she's possibly worse. She doesn't seduce men – she matches them.

**LINA.** She's a matchmaker? Isn't that an archaic profession?

**JOSETTE.** Unfortunately, not for peasants. And, sadly, not for us.

**LINA.** What happened then? I was business for her?

**JOSETTE.** You were blessed with beauty as a child, and it has only blossomed as you have aged. A child of your circumstances with your complexion is a sad story, and most of the girls whom have shared your lot have gone on to less than dignified professions, especially in seducing men. But Madam Clarisse Picot saw something in you, Lina. She saw potential – enough potential to attract a rich husband and to live comfortably, and when she came to your father and I, some six years ago, she promised to have you associating with all the gentlemen of the upper class that she knew. She made an offer for setting you in a life that would be better than mine or your fathers. And I did not see anything wrong in allowing her permission to oversee your social activities from then on. She was true to her word. She was very true. She took you under her wing and brought you out into society among the best Frenchmen in the city. One took an interest in you quicker than we thought. His name was Marcel Mirabeau. Louis knew him intimately, as he had worked for Marcel's family before beginning the business with Pierre. At first I had not taken Clarisse seriously, but when Marcel asked for your hand it became all too clear. Do you remember him?

**LINA.** I was so young, I can't really remember many men. I remember Edmond's father though.

**JOSETTE.** He's not one to be forgotten, though his part comes later. You weren't an appropriate age for marriage then, you were only twelve and Marcel was twenty, but Madam Clarisse wanted to promise you to him nonetheless, and she would have had your father not stood in the way. The trick was that Marcel was not staying in France for long. The Swedish were interested in his business sense and they wanted to advance him. They took him as an apprentice for several years, and he met you shortly before he was to go to Sweden. Madam Picot initially refused his proposal. But when When the war struck hardest it put social stress on your father and I. But he managed to handle it with grace, taking everything in himself and working harder and harder when a problem arose. It got to the point where he would not sleep for days just working through difficult paperwork and managing bills. But Pierre pushed him – he pushed your father too far. He bullied him with Madam Picot's help. They threatened to take you in the night and set you to a brothel if your father would not sign the marriage contract. I had no means to defend the café! What else could we do? Your father signed the marriage contract hoping that the money would help us, and that it might be a good match for you. Therefore, you were…and still are –

**LINA.** (_Gasping_) Arranged to marry Marcel!

**JOSETTE.** Of course, soon after, Edmond's father got us out of hard times. He saved you. He saved us. He said he instantly fell in love with the charm of this place and that he would endeavor to keep it running, and he paid the difference of our debt in full. We no longer had to fret about you being taken from us to the whorehouse, but the contract – Pierre told Madam Clarisse it'd been signed.

**LINA.** I didn't know I was such trouble. Where is the contract now?

**JOSETTE.** (_Goes to a cabinet in the corner of the room, runs her hand along its side and then reaches underneath, pulling a document out. She turns and smiles, but the happiness is not there_)

**LINA.** We should burn it. We should destroy it. Give it to me.

**JOSETTE.** Burning it won't change anything! It's set in stone.

**LINA.** Paper is not stone, just as a arranged marriage is not a marriage; it's a business. We don't need this to be held over our heads any longer.

**JOSETTE.** It's not over.

**LINA.** What?

**JOSETTE.** Your father died. His signature is invalid. Now all Pierre has to do is co-sign and you'll be lost.

**LINA.** That's not fair.

**JOSETTE.** Well, dear, we're women. What can we expect? A voice?

**LINA.** (_Thinking_) What must I do, then?

**JOSETTE.** I think you should go away. Apply to Edmond's father for help.

**LINA.** But I couldn't leave you to all this mess!

**JOSETTE.** (_Taking Lina's face in her hands_) Darling, I've been dealing with this mess all your life. I want you to be happy, and I want you to be safe. Marcel has returned. He's in Belgium visiting his family. He'll be in Paris in time for the New Year.

**LINA.** That should be enough time, you think?

**JOSETTE.** I hope so.

**LINA.** I will, I promise. (_Silence settles on them as the truth dawns. Lina suddenly grasps her mother in a hug, to which her mother slowly reacts._)

**EDMOND. **(_Enters_) Ah, Miss Lina, shall we go?

**LINA.** (_Breaks from her mother and gives her an affectionate squeeze_) I'm ready.

**PIERRE. **(_Enters as Edmond and Lina are preparing to leave_) Going so soon?

**LINA.** Its getting darker earlier, Uncle. You know what its like after dark 'round here.

**PIERRE.** (_Smiles and nods; quickly kisses her forehead awkwardly as though he's never done it before_) Be safe, my niece. (_She and Edmond exit, somewhat stunned_) Be safe. (_Turns to Josette_) You told her. (_Josette nods_) Right. Sooner or later she had to know.

**JOSETTE.** (_Looks at him in a new way_) You're a changed man, Pierre. It's beautiful.

**PIERRE.** Right, well I think I ought to keep that contract in my possession for a while.

**JOSETTE.** You're not going to sign it are you?

**PIERRE.** (_Tiredly_) I don't know. I don't know. I'm going to take the document. The cat hasn't clawed yet, and I'm beginning to get worried.

**JOSETTE.** (_Smiling wryly_) Clarisse doesn't suspect anything Pierre.

**PIERRE.** I'm not too sure. (_Pockets the contract_) In any sense, it _makes sense_ to be extra careful. She's working for Marcel.

**JOSETTE.** (_Yawning_) I agree. I'm going to bed. (_Crosses to the door_)

**PIERRE.** (_Not moving_) Josette – (_She stops and looks at him_) sleep easy. You made the right choices.

**JOSETTE.** (_Affection in her voice_) Good night, Pierre. (_She lingers looking at him as the lights dim, then exits_)

**PIERRE.** (_Turning to make sure she is gone, crosses to the cabinet and takes a pen from under it; in a single light source he leans upon the counter, removing the contract and placing it on the counter, and signs it._) Good night.

[_Lights fade out_

**END OF PART ONE: INTERMISSION****Final Edition**

37


	2. Part Two: 1920

**Act Two, Scene Four**

Set: A bench in the park; the next day

_Ellie sits on the bench trying to enjoy the autumn afternoon. Pierre enters shortly after the scene opens with Ellie's coat, which he places around Ellie's shoulders. Their interaction is much looser than just friends._

**ELLIE.** (_Drawing the coat over her shoulders further_) Thank you, Pierre. (_Pierre sits and Ellie turns her attention to him_) You didn't have to go all the way back to the hotel to get this for me, you know.

**PIERRE.** Why not? (_Smiles at her_) It's another beautiful day and you wanted to walk in the park, and its too cold to not have a coat with you. You can't enjoy a day like this shivering as you were, you know. (_Takes her hands and makes a face_) You're hands are freezing. (_He rubs them together in his_)

**ELLIE.** They'll be alright. I've got poor circulation in my hands, you know.

**PIERRE.** It's a funny thing, Ellie, that by simply confessing my sins to you, I am changed, yet I know hardly anything about you.

**ELLIE.** What's there to know?

**PIERRE.** Plenty. Where are you from? What's your life like before coming here? Who did you want to be when you were little? Have you become that person? If not, why? Who did you look up to most when you were young?

**ELLIE.** Good grief, Pierre! I thought I had told you plenty about me before.

**PIERRE.** You told me your sob story before. Things have changed now – I want to know more about _you_.

**ELLIE.** (_Smiling, sighs_) All right. Where am I from? I've always lived in London. What was my life like before coming here? Colin was getting out of prison; Dad was drinking himself to death…_still_, and Mum had picked out the perfect husband for me.

**PIERRE.** That's the _real_ reason, isn't it?

**ELLIE.** (_Nods_) That and Ed – _Mr._ Wentworth – wanted me to come with him.

**PIERRE.** What did you think would come of it?

**ELLIE.** What I thought, or what I hoped? (_She looks off into the park_) I thought he was joking, pretending to run away was something Ed did, but I never imagined it would really happen, in all honesty.

**PIERRE.** He's run before?

**ELLIE.** (_Nods_) Always in the country, and I would go with him, but he always made the mistake of taking his father's vehicles. (_She utters a short laugh_) Ed's not the smartest.

**PIERRE.** What did you want to come of it?

**ELLIE.** I wanted him to choose me out of love, not companionship.

**PIERRE.** And now?

**ELLIE.** It doesn't really matter anymore. I'll go back to London and wed the chimney sweep. (_Looking down_) He'll have to be my once-in-a-lifetime guy now.

**PIERRE.** (_Jesting_) Have you no respect for chimney sweeps? They save lives, you know!

**ELLIE.** (_Laughs_) I have no respect for arranged marriages.

**PIERRE.** Neither do I. (_Beat; Carefully_) Ellie, can I ask you something without offending you?

**ELLIE.** (_Looks up_) Of course.

**PIERRE.** I - Do you still love Edmond?

**ELLIE.** Nonsense!

**PIERRE.** I'm serious. Be serious with me. Do you still love Edmond?

**ELLIE.** I can't say that -- .

**PIERRE.** (_Slowly_) Do you still love Edmond?

**ELLIE.** (_In thought_) Well I – (_Catches herself with a dismissive laugh_) Oh come now! What is love anyway? Silly, I think. Truly silliness! It makes stuttering fools of intelligent men and gushing blushing dolls of independent women! On the whole, I must proclaim that love is just a game at which there can be no winner!

**PIERRE.** You don't believe that.

**ELLIE.** Of course I do! Don't be so morose, Pierre! It's too lovely a day for melancholy!

_Ellie hooks her arm in Pierre's and snuggles close to him in friendly flirtation; Pierre slowly responds to her game with his honest feelings being tested on display; Ellie continues her game showing signs of understanding what it is doing to Pierre, his emotions being put on by her blatant, shallow actions. Edmond suddenly enters, startling Ellie, who detaches herself from Pierre before realizing what has been exposed about her._

**ELLIE.** Edmond! What a surprise.

**EDMOND.** Surprise? Pierre told me to come. He said you wanted to talk.

**ELLIE.** (_Realizing she's been played, stands_) I never said anything of the sort. (_Clucks her tongue subconsciously_) I think I understand what's going on.

**EDMOND.** At least one of us does.

**PIERRE.** (_Quickly_) I think I should leave you two alone. (_Prepares to leave_)

**ELLIE. ** (_Forcefully_) You're not going anywhere, Pierre!

**EDMOND.** (_Resigned_) I suppose –

**PIERRE.** (_Caught_) Really –

**ELLIE.** (_Forcefully_) You should stay, Pierre. Edmond, will you sit? (_Provides him the bench; Pierre retreats_) Pierre! (_He stops like a convict being caught_) That's far enough. (_Sits and assumes a false sweet demeanor_) How are you, Edmond? How's Lina?

**EDMOND.** (_Unsure_) We're fine…thank you.

**ELLIE.** Lovely.

**EDMOND.** (_Attempting to be cordial_) How's Laurie?

**ELLIE.** She's fine. She's preparing to leave for London soon.

**EDMOND.** I hadn't heard that.

**ELLIE.** Well, now you have. (_Tests him_) Now, Edmond dear, what would you think if I went with her? I wrote mother last night after that _lovely_ supper. (_Produces a fake smile_)

**EDMOND.** (_Chooses to ignore the opinion question_) I didn't know you were on speaking terms with your mother. That's wonderful news.

**ELLIE.** (_Tense_) That's not the point.

**EDMOND.** (_Pretending not to notice the tension_) Good, good.

**ELLIE.** Edmond –

**EDMOND.** Yes?

**ELLIE.** I'm leaving. What do you think of that?

**EDMOND.** (_Resigned_) It's your choice – (_Looks at Pierre - _

**PIERRE. **(_Abrupt_) You can't!

_stunned_) It's your choice to stay or to go.

**ELLIE.** (_Aggressively_) So you wouldn't care.

**EDMOND.** Ellie, what's the point? I've got Lina now. (_Pierre reacts in her defense_)

**ELLIE.** W-What are you s-saying, Ed? You had me first!

**EDMOND.** Yes, that's true, and you have been a wonderful friend, a really –

**ELLIE.** (_A temper growing_) Is that all? A _wonderful __**friend**_?

**EDMOND.** – a really grand companion. Like a sister.

**ELLIE.** (_Explodes_) OH! OH! OH! **A companion, eh? A SISTER!**

**EDMOND.** (_Fiery_) What more did you WANT from me, Ellie? What more could I have given you?

**ELLIE.** (_Spitting_) LOVE, Edmond! The same I gave to you.

**EDMOND.** Love? You thought –

**ELLIE.** NO, YOU thought. I did. I loved you like no one loved you before. I showed you care and kindness. I agreed to come with you to help you become a man. What did YOU do for me? (_Waits_) Nothing. You did nothing and I never complained. I let you figure it out yourself. That's love, Edmond, and that's not what you have.

**EDMOND.** You don't know what I have.

**ELLIE.** (_Jumps up and walks away from him to collect herself_) _Why_ did you bring me here?

**EDMOND.** Good grief, Ellie! I –

**ELLIE.** NO! I don't want your lies! I know them by heart! Dad wants you to be more serious – he wants you to be his heir; Mum wants you to settle down and marry a girl of her choosing – she cares not about your future just how much money she can get out of it! I know the repertoire, Edmond Wentworth, so now tell me the real reason you brought me here.

**EDMOND.** (_Flaring up_) How dare you insult my parents like that! Even if it is true, you have no right! You're brother's a slanderer! You're father's a degenerate! You're mother's a pathetic idealist! And you! I thought I could love you like a man loves his wife, like a hero loves a heroine but I can see clearly now. You're just like them. Sniveling. You want my goodly nature and well being to satisfy your escape from poverty! Well I tell you one thing, Eleanor Bixley, I was born to privilege because I deserve it and justly you were born to poverty because that's the best you can do!

**ELLIE.** (_Injured completely_) Just like them, you say. Well so are you. Wealthy and priggish is the best you can do, Edmond. How can anyone love that?

**EDMOND.** (_Fighting back_) Lina loves it and appreciates it more than you. At least she reveres me as a savior. You made me feel like an ordinary person, not some knight in shining armor.

**ELLIE.** Please, those ideals are well out of practice. You want to be a knight in shining armor? Join the army.

**EDMOND.** Don't insult Lina again! She's got all the qualities of a respectable housewife. She's doting, she's willing to serve me, she's ready to fall in love and make my household, she's got a wonderful head on her shoulders –

**ELLIE.** Apparently full of frivolity.

**EDMOND.** (_Angry_) Did I not just tell you to never insult my future wife again?

**ELLIE.** (_Stoic_) You don't own me, Edmond. What else can this "perfect housewife" do?

**EDMOND.** She's a wonderful dancer. She'll be perfect to show off at drawing rooms. And I can help her and Josette out of the financial mess they're in – (_He looks back at Pierre_) thanks to this humbug here. (_Turns back to Ellie_) She's a real woman, Ellie.

**ELLIE.** Then what am I?

**EDMOND.** A wonderful friend. A true companion. Like a sister to me.

**ELLIE.** You're a louse.

**EDMOND.** You don't think that, Ellie. You still love me – like a brother.

**ELLIE.** No, Edmond. I can't think who would love you now that I know who you are! All this time I thought you were someone who could be saved, brought out of his fantasy world of fighting dragons and saving damsels in distress, but now I clearly see that no such salvation shall be tried with you. You have retreated so far into your own world of dungeons and dragons that it could take an entire century just to get you out! Lina won't do it for you. If she has any brains she'll see who you are, as I have, and she'll leave you, as I will. Here's is why: you and she aren't truly in love, despite what you make think. If you continue believing this lie, you'll only find it a tragedy waiting for you, not a story-book marriage where you live "happily ever after"! I suggest you give me some money to return to London on the next available train and in the meantime, you ought to go to Lina and sort this out. You ought to resolve what it is that keeps you from loving each other truly. As to that, what your mother always wanted of you is what you have clearly shown to want yourself! Some bubbling idiot who goggles over your appearance and steals away your money! And I would never have done that. I have no desire to be your wife, Edmond, even if you had asked me, and I am certainly glad that you don't love me anymore because I have more ambition than to become your doll housewife! A housewife! Just listen to yourself!

**EDMOND.** I don't know what to say.

**ELLIE.** Well don't waste it on me. I'm not listening anymore. You wanted to talk – there you have it. Try your best with Lina. (_She sits_)

**EDMOND.** (_Converts to malice_) You brought it upon yourself. (_He rises; Ellie extends a hand expecting some banknotes from him_)I have no money for a stranger. If you're so independent as you make yourself to be, why can't you make that money yourself?(_He laughs and proceeds to exit, feeling little remorse for his true love_)

**ELLIE.** (_Stubbornly holds back her tears_)

**PIERRE.** (_Comes to her, comforts her_) It's going to be alright. You did what you had to. Let him go. (_Ellie shakes violently in her attempt to hold back tears_) He'll need you in the end, just wait. He can't marry Lina anyway. She's promised to another.

**ELLIE.** (_Through clenched teeth_) What?

**PIERRE.** (_Breaks the embrace and looks at her_) She's promised to marry Marcel Mirabeau, the millionaire Jacqueline referred to.

**ELLIE.** I wasn't there! Lina is arranged to marry a millionaire?

**PIERRE.** He's the wealthiest man in all of France and most likely in all of Europe as well. (_Removes the contract from his coat and hands it to Ellie_) Here. Madam Picot and I arranged the marriage. It's done. Lina will never marry Edmond. (_Ellie breaks into tears_) Aren't you relieved?

**ELLIE.** Relieved? How can I be? Oh! This is horrible. What would Madam Picot do to see this marriage through?

**PIERRE.** Anything. That's a large sum of money that she gets.

**ELLIE.** Oh Pierre! It mustn't go through! You must destroy this contract!

**PIERRE.** (_Taking the contract back_) Am I such a good man now?

**ELLIE.** (_Wiping away her tears_) Here is what we must do. We have to find out what is wrong with Lina and Edmond's relationship and fix it. They must find a way to succeed. But how can we do that?

**PIERRE.** We'll talk to them – separately. Lina will never listen to me on the subject –

**ELLIE.** And Edmond will never talk to me again, after this –

**PIERRE.** Right. You talk to Lina and I'll talk to Edmond. If we succeed, perhaps Clarisse will break her agreement with Marcel and stick one with Edmond. If not –

**ELLIE.** We will succeed. I know it. Regardless, I'll leave for England after, success or no.

**PIERRE.** (_Hurt by her conclusion, the pain seeps out in his words_) As you wish – success or no.

[_Lights fade out slowly_

**Scene Five**

Set: The café.

_This is a split-scene between the dining room of the café and the kitchen. Presently, Josette is entertaining Madam Picot, the latter glows with dominance as a light glows through a gloomy room. Her refined manner and upholding instantly defines the confidence about her, in stark contrast to Josette, who is slouched in her chair as if cowering below the matchmaker. Despite these obvious observed contrasts, the two hold a pleasant and civil discourse._

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Seated_) Your spirits seem to be lifted since last I saw you, Josie. Has your situation with Pierre improved?

**JOSETTE.** Greatly. He's been encouraged to a change of heart.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Interested_) Really? By whom? He never would listen to you – no offence, dear friend – and darling Lina has all but encouraged him in anything!

**JOSETTE.** No, it is neither of us. I can only suppose it is that Bixley girl come with Mr. Wentworth.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Disdainfully_) Ah, yes. She has a good deal of opportunity if she'd keep her trap closed and not rush to scold as she does. I could do a might bit of good with her as my project.

**JOSETTE.** You're not still in that business, Clarisse, are you? I was in the thought that you'd quit it after Jeannette's wedding.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Sighs unhappily_) I had, but Castor is such a misfit to the likes of my daughter –

**JOSETTE.** (_Correcting_) Adopted daughter.

**MADAM PICOT. **(_Makes an unpleasant face_) – both intellectually and otherwise. I say, dearest Jeannette is terribly unhappy with him. (_Stands and paces to the window_) Yes, she can not bare to spend time alone with the man.

**JOSETTE.** What more can she do?

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Revealing a desperate truth of all women_) Happiness in marriage is so rare a gift – when we surrender our identities to our masters, no matter how imbecile they may be or inferior to us – (_She turns to face Josette_) it silences the strongest woman's voice, I say. But you were so lucky in your lot with Louis. (_She saunters back to her previous seat but does not immediately sit_) I miss him for you, Josie, truly. (_She sits_)

**JOSETTE.** You never liked him to begin with, Clarisse. I can't understand why you'd miss him more than I.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Recovering from her weakened state_) Ah, yes Josie, things are not always as they seem. (_Becoming dangerously intimate_) Now, tell me, how advanced is this romance between darling Lina and Mr. Edmond?

**JOSETTE.** Advanced. I'd say unbreakable.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Leaning forward_) It's a pity, ain't it?

**JOSETTE.** What?

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Smiling sly_) Only that they should become so attached to one another and with the Master returning to the Continent – well, He will be seeking darling Lina's hand as promised.

**JOSETTE.** We shall see.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Suspecting_) What do you mean? There's no denying the contract was signed and sealed. (_Josette physically resists; Madam Picot reads her perfectly and becomes more dangerous_) You of all people, Josie, you know what its like to be a widow with no profession to aid your lifestyle. You can sympathize with my state of affairs, so to speak. You are surely sympathetic to the situation I find myself. (_Leans closer_) You are very aware of what this arrangement provides me, aren't you? (_Josette nods stiffly_) Darling Lina will marry the Master when he wishes her to, that's the deal we agreed to. All connexions with Mr. Edmond Wentworth must be severed. (_Sits back slowly_) I would suggest someone talk to the boy. I would do it myself – still might – and knock some sense into him. He ought to know what he toys with. It would be irresponsible for us to continue allowing them to philander when darling Lina is not his property to philander with.

**JOSETTE.** (_Wounded_) Property? Is that what she is to you?

**MADAM PICOT.** Forgive my words, Josie. Mistake me not, I love darling Lina as though she were my own daughter. I've regarded her many times as being my family. She loves me well enough too. I merely speak in the manner that must be used to save her. The Master is used to having what he pays for and darling Lina is, after all, His property as promised. Now I know she's not property at all, I know! But we must be reasonable – we are women; once we are given away by our parents, we are property of our husbands. It's sad, but it is brutally true.

**JOSETTE.** I can't think of my daughter as property, Madam Picot.

**MADAM PICOT.** Why the change in attitude, Josie? What would you rather we do?

**JOSETTE.** I honestly don't know.

**MADAM PICOT.** Well, I shall speak to the boy when he arrives. I'll let him in on the "secret" of darling Lina's betrothal. I think we ought to be frank with him. He is nothing short of an impetuous schoolboy running about with his fancies. He'll be no good for darling Lina! (_She stands as if delivering a speech_) In truth, I think no one can match darling Lina's personality. It is a real shame she should be so overlooked by society! She is a jewel. She is a pearl.

**JOSETTE.** (_Muttering_) She's just a girl.

**MADAM PICOT.** You aren't going to let her run off with this lowly young boy are you? That would be a terrible reflection of your maternal duties to your daughter! Sometimes I believe myself to be far more of a mother to that dear girl than you! Of course it would never be, it never could, but she has a spark of me in her too, Josie! Oh, Josette, she's our darling Lina. She so perfectly resembles us both, don't you think?

**JOSETTE.** (_Appalled_) Not at all! She's never been your daughter, and she never will! Clarisse, I never thought you self-possessing, but clearly I've not known you.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Angered_) How dare you accuse me! Your oldest friend! I will tell that boy everything and put an end to this silliness! If I don't, surely the Master will. (_Gathers her skirts and haughtily makes for the door_) Well, Josie, I shall do my best to advise them to sense. You've lost a husband and I should think you more responsible than to desire to lose a daughter to the same fate! This is the most proper thing to do.

**JOSETTE.** (_Standing with equaled strength to Madam Picot_) You hypocrite! You speak of a marriage of love between two people – that is what Mr. Edmond and Lina have! – but you would rather trap my daughter in an unhappy, ridiculous arrangement to which she is a defenseless victim and call it the proper thing to do?! I know you now; You're just as every other sniveling woman about the world! You see an opportunity to make a sum of money and you take it with no regards to anyone else!

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Venom_) At least, between us, _I_ recognize the opportunity! Good day _old_ friend! (_She turns abruptly to leave but runs into a rushed Edmond, Lina trailing behind laughing; glowering at the boy_) Watch yourself, boy! (_Exits_)

**EDMOND.** (_Bursts into ringing laughter following the exit_) Good grief, what was that about, Mum?

**JOSETTE.** (_Tired_) Don't call me Mum, I'm not your Mum! And, for goodness sake come in and close the door! It's cold outside. (_Sits_)

**EDMOND.** Sorry. (_Pushes in and Lina enters behind him, still giggling; he closes the door_) Josette, what is the matter? Has Madam Picot been an unwelcomed guest?

**JOSETTE.** Madam Clarisse has always been welcome here!

**LINA.** Meme, ca-va?

**JOSETTE.** Triste. (_Stands_) You – I'm going to the graveyard. (_Exits abruptly_)

**LINA.** (_Confused_) That's not like her. C'est cette salope! (_Marches off to the kitchen_)

**EDMOND.** (_Repeating her words with confusion_) Say set sa-lop? (_Pierre enters with Ellie behind him_)

**PIERRE.** (_Halts abruptly_) Mr. Wentworth! Just the man I was looking for. I must have a word. (_Hides Ellie behind the door_)

**EDMOND. **(_Shivering slightly_) Yes, yes, but do shut that door! (_Tries to close the door but Pierre grips it strongly_)

**PIERRE.** (_Trying to divert Edmond's attention_) Shall we sit?

**EDMOND.** I should like the door closed, if you _don't_ mind. Then we shall sit. (_Yanks the door, which doesn't budge_) Chat! (_Yanks the door again; Ellie yelps_) What was that?

**PIERRE.** (_Hurriedly_) Please sit, Mr. Wentworth.

**EDMOND.** Someone yelped. (_Moving toward the kitchen, calling_) Lina, dear, are you alright?

**LINA.** (_In the Kitchen; as she calls out, Ellie slips out from behind the door clutching her side and darts out the opened door at Pierre's bidding_) I'm alright. (_Lina comes to the doorway of the two rooms_) Why? (_Ellie slips in the back door stealthily without making a noise_)

**EDMOND.** I could have sworn I heard someone yelp.

**PIERRE.** (_Convincingly_) I'm certain it was nothing. (_Closes the door, carefully_) Now, shall we have our chat?

**EDMOND.** (_Suspiciously_) I heard someone yelp.

**LINA.** It mightn't have been a person, perhaps that cat next door that enjoys dying Figaro's death twice daily?

**PIERRE.** That _must_ be it! (_Anxious_) Please, Mr. Wentworth, sit. (_Offers a chair_)

**EDMOND.** (_Reluctantly sits_) It was a person. That cat tends to die more dramatically and noisily than a simple yelp. (_On cue horrifically humorous squeals and yelps can be heard in the background coming from a pitiful cat_)

**PIERRE.** (_Suppressing a laugh of relief_) Ah! It was the cat all along. Terrible creatures! Dying twice a day is pushing the bill. That cat can't have more than nine lives, yet we must suffer it fourteen a week! (_Sits_)

**LINA.** I wish it'd just die. (_Turns and spots Ellie; emits a yelp herself, which is drowned by a particularly awful screech from the cat next; everyone reacts to the screech but none notice the human yelp_)

**ELLIE.** (_Whispering_) Sorry to startle you, Miss Lina.

**LINA.** (_Retreating into the room_) What are you doing sneaking around like that?

**ELLIE.** Edmond isn't to know I am here. I've had a quarrel with him. But I must talk to you, I must know one thing before I go.

**LINA.** Go where?

**ELLIE.** Oh, I've resolved to leave – return to England. Ed doesn't need me here any more, there's no need to remain.

**LINA.** We've just been to see Miss Laurie, and she plans a return to London. Are you to go with her?

**ELLIE.** That is the plan. But first, I must know this –

**LINA.** Yes, tell me. Don't hold me in suspense!

**ELLIE.** Do you truly love Edmond?(_The cat wails once more drowning out Lina's answer, which is presumed to be something like "Yes of course, what a silly question!_")

**PIERRE.** Now, tell me Mr. Wentworth, why do you value Ms. Lina as a perfect housewife? Is she not better than that?

**EDMOND.** Oh! I see what you're on to. Did Ellie send you?

**PIERRE.** Honest, no, I wish to know myself.

**EDMOND.** Well I don't need to give you an answer, I fancy. It's my business.

**PIERRE.** But why? Can't you see what that would result in?

**EDMOND.** (_Getting heated_) No. Please tell me what it would result in.

**PIERRE.** Well, you'd only tolerate one another until one of you developed a need for a separate identity. If you were to allow that individuality to fester, it would spoil your relationship. Is there nothing else that sustain your love for one another?

**EDMOND.** (_Laughs_)!!!

**PIERRE.** (_Frowns_) This isn't a laughing matter, Mr. Wentworth. It's serious. Be serious.

**EDMOND.** How can I be serious when you're spouting such foolish things as individuality? Lina will be happy in the role I place her. She will be the lovely doting housewife and she will charm all of upper class British society! They will regard her as a regular Cinderella and I as her darling Prince Charming! (_Commences to laughter once more_)

**PIERRE.** That's a very immature outlook, Mr. Wentworth.

**LINA.** Of course I love him truly. I love him with all my heart. I would do anything for him.

**ELLIE.** Are you aware of what you are getting into?

**LINA.** (_Laughs_) Of course! It's a fairy-story! I'll be regarded as a Cinderella princess to have landed such a Prince Charming as Edmond. He's handsome, he's witty, he's a once-in-a-lifetime guy. (_Ellie winces at her own words being reflected back to her_) I mean, he's a real Prince Charming and I'd do anything, honest.

**ELLIE.** Would you give up your independence for his will?

**LINA.** (_Laughs nervously_) Well that's all that women can do nowadays, is it not?

**ELLIE.** I believe women can do more. After all, we are given the same powers of speech as men are! We are thrust into the same social circles as men! In London a girl can make her own living. Look at the women of the past, such as Emily Bronte and her sisters Anne and Charlotte! Look at the Canadian Authoress Lucy Montgomery! Look at Jane Austen for goodness sake!

**LINA.** (_Confused_) I can't say I've heard of any of those women.

**ELLIE.** They had voices in a society that would not ordinarily listen to them! They had things to say and they took the opportunity to use their gifts to say them! And now society has been exposed to what women can do! It's a new world out there, Lina, and women have a chance to make something of it for themselves!

**LINA.** (_Disregards this with a trifled laugh_) Silliness. Women are as strong as their husbands.

**ELLIE.** (_Getting impatient_) We don't have to be!

**EDMOND.** Listen, you – what is independence to do with any of this arrangement? That Lina loves me and would do anything for me is simply the way of the world.

**PIERRE.** Do you really believe that?

**EDMOND.** (_Losing patience_) Look outside, old man! It's the run of the world in London, in Paris, in any city of the world! I can assure that even the Pope's mother obeyed the will of her husband!

**PIERRE.** I think you ought to see that Lina is a person who feels and thinks as you do. I think forcing her to be an idle housewife would be like placing a dove in a cage. She'll die slowly from lack of free will! (_On the word die, like a cue, the cat emits its longest and most harrowing wail of all; someone shouts and shortly after a second cat hisses; sounds of the former cat falling into trash can follow the hiss and the horrific noises of "Figaro" cease for a long time_) Maybe "Figaro" actually died.

**EDMOND.** (_Deciding the conversation is over, stands_) I think we're done here. All this talk of Lina makes me want to see her more. (_Heads toward the kitchen_)

**PIERRE.** (_Abruptly stands_) No! We're not done.

**LINA.** (_Decidedly_) The world doesn't think like you, Ellie. The world does not make heroines of ordinary women, it's more practical than that. You may have always grown up living among the British Aristocracy but I know what it means to be a peasant! I know! (_Gathering momentum_) Besides, what are you planning to do when you return to London? Are you going to immediately apply for the Parliament? Perhaps you're trying for Queen of England? I suppose you believe that England has more opportunity than France, but I'm not so lucky as you in my friends! I do not try to associate above my station! (_Fortissimo_) I haven't got silly ideas of free will and the like! I have only the clothes on my back and the skills of my hands! I can't become a duchess overnight, nor would I know how to be one, but being a wife – a housewife – that I know how to do. Nothing more is required of me in that role, nothing more than I already know! (_Diminuendo_) I have a voice, Miss Ellie, I do, but I am a lowly woman in 1919. What else is expected of me than to obey my husband and keep my house?

**ELLIE.** (_Resolutely_) The world is changing, and you are refusing to be among the changed. Well that's fine for you to decide, Lina, but I will return to London and marry a man who does not love me and I will scrape along as best as I can, and if opportunity arises and I am able to use the gifts I have been given, I will take it with little regard for what the society about me says. (_Crescendo_) Jane Austen wrote her novels in letters; Emily Bronte wrote under the name of Ellis Bell just to have her works published! I will simply follow their mold. Perhaps I'll even write of you. You'd make a lovely tragic heroine to be remembered by all! (_Moves away from Lina_)

**EDMOND.** No, Pierre, we are done here. (_He walks to the kitchen and steps in, shocked instantly to see Ellie_) Ellie?

**ELLIE.** (_Sternly turns 'round and looks him squarely_) Hello, Edmond. I've been having a good chat with your DOLL.

**EDMOND.** (_Taking Lina in his arms, scowls at Ellie_) Has she been cruel to you, love?

**LINA.** She has had her say, and I find we disagree quite completely. She's done nothing more than can be expected from an idealist. (_Ellie makes an aggravated noise_)

**EDMOND.** (_Insulting_) I think Figaro lives again.

**LINA.** I quite agree. Kiss me. (_They embrace passionately_)

**ELLIE.** (_Deeply angered stomps by the lovers, pushing Edmond off balance as she goes, knocking them out of their embrace_)

**EDMOND.** (_Angrily_) Eleanor Bixley, you come back here and apologize to Lina! Do it now, I order you!

**ELLIE.** (_Spitting back_) I am not your servant! I am not an idealistic nobody, either! I am someone… a full blooded person! I see I have been nothing of that sort to you Edmond since you laid eyes on her (_indicates Lina_). She's bewitched you, so now I liberate myself from you, _old friend_! I am not your anything, Edmond, and you have no right to disregard my humanity as you have! You're pathetic and Lina, she's just perfect for you! But me, I'm through with you all! I'm leaving, you may rejoice! I'm leaving to London!

**EDMOND.** (_Passionately angry_) THEN QUIT SAYING SO AND JUST LEAVE! (_Ellie spins on her heel and swings open the door with a bang, huffs and marches out into the fading daylight_) Thank goodness!

**LINA.** (_Stunned_) Thank goodness? Are you mad, Edmond? Ellie is your best friend! She's the one bit of family in this world that you can rely on! Look how easily you dismiss her! I'm ashamed at you, Edmond. You're not turning out to be that man I thought you were.

**EDMOND.** (_Coolly_) Ellie? Nah, she's no family to me. She's, er, a good friend. She's gotten me out of some scrapes here and there, but hey, that's what friends do, don't they? (_Tries to kiss her_)

**LINA.** (_Stops the advance_) She had some good things to say, you know… Oh, no, you don't know. How could you when you weren't here. (_Sighs_) That's what bothers me most. Variability.

**EDMOND.** (_Puzzled_) What?

**LINA.** Oh just the idea that you could be here right now, but who can say you'll still be here tomorrow?

**EDMOND.** (_Taking her in his arms_) But I am here right now, aren't I? Forget tomorrow. Live today!

**LINA.** (_Smiling_) Its not just that, Ed. Its this dismissal. Its your variable moods. Flippant one might call it.

**EDMOND.** (_Teasing_) Oh give it up, won't you? This flippancy, this variability… its got nothing to do with what we've got! Lina… I am going to change, but my love for you will never falter.

**LINA.** (_Breaking the embrace_) How can I be so sure of this? (_Turning her back to him_)

**EDMOND.** I - I know of one solution. (_Reaches, suddenly sheepish and sentimental, into his pocket_) Lina… I – I have something for you – I hope you will make good use of it – I mean - ! (_Finds what he's looking for and pulls it out: it is an ornate ring box and Ed holds it behind his back as soon as he finds it; he begins the proposal with romantic elegance_) Miss Kathaline Louise Farcois, on the day, three months ago, that I met you, I was so bewitched by your beauty that I took your initial impertinence as a passing fancy. (_Growing more amorous_) I was, of course, well calculated in the length of time you remained angry at me, and in return you were able to show me the significance of my family in your life. Now, I have loved you from that very first kiss three months ago, and I hope that you will allow me to love you for the next three months and the next three months after that, and the next three months after that until we have together grown so old that life without one another is forgotten. I love you. (_He kisses her hand as he genuflects on one knee_) I love you, (_He kisses her hand again_) and I love you. (_He kisses her hand again, Lina giggles_). I wish to return the favor you bestowed me, and I wish to show you how wonderful your family has been to me. I hope that you may soon regard yourself as (_Fumbles with his next few lines_) as – _m-my_ family. (_Removing the ring box from behind his back_) And, Miss Kathaline Louise Farcois – the Lina I have loved forever – (_Opens the ring box to reveal a real diamond ring_) it is my ardent hope that you will allow me to love you for as long as we both shall live. Marry me, marry me Lina, marry me and make me the happiest Prince in the world. (_He waits as she marvels over the precious piece of jewelry_)

**LINA.** (_Jokingly_) What? No glass slipper?

**EDMOND.** Will you, Cinderella? Will you marry me? (_Lina holds for an agonizing five seconds to torment Edmond_)

**LINA.** (_Finally, and as Josette enters_) I will, (_Laughs_) Yes, Mr. Edmond Wentworth, I will marry you! (_Josette gasps as Lina brings Edmond to his feet and embraces him tenderly_)

**PIERRE.** (_Shocked, to Josette_) Now we know we can't go back. (_Definitively_) Excuse me, Josie. There's something I must do. (_He exits awkwardly_)

[_Lights fade out_

**Scene Six**

Set: The bench in the park

_This scene occurs immediately following the previous scene. Present are Ellie, in a foul mood, Madam Picot and Jeannette_. _The former is seated with Madam Picot sitting beside her and Jeannette sneering in the back_.

**MADAM PICOT.** You're leaving, I hear.

**ELLIE.** What's the use of staying here?

**MADAM PICOT.** You know, it is rather ironic. I was talking about you earlier with Josie. She and I agree that you would be perfect to benefit from my services.

**ELLIE.** (_In disgust_) What do you take me for? A harlot? I am not that at all!

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Handling the insult well_) I think you misjudge me, Miss Bixley. I am not a Madame, I am a respectable matchmaker.

**ELLIE.** (_Scoffs_) There's nothing respectable about being a matchmaker! You make girls pay to be enslaved! You're no better than the common slave-trader.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Trying not to hit her_) You and I are quite alike, I see. We both own very sharp tongues!

**ELLIE.** Listen, I don't mean to be rude but I have to find a way to get back to London tonight!

**MADAM PICOT.** What for? Running away are we?

**ELLIE.** No, I don't need to be here anymore.

**MADAM PICOT.** Can I help?

**ELLIE.** I don't see how, unless you have a lot of money to spare (_looks her up and down_) which apparently you don't.

**MADAM PICOT.** Listen, prissy, I haven't money now, but if you wait a few months I will have loads. I will have loads of cash and then you can have some if you agree to help me with one little teensie thing.

**ELLIE.** What's that?

**MADAM PICOT.** Convince your friend to give up Lina. She's mine and she is the transaction I am responsible for! If she does not marry that millionaire Marcel I will not be paid and you will not benefit. I'm willing to work with you if you can do this for me in return.

**ELLIE.** Sorry, I can't convince him or Lina of anything. (_Pierre enters in the shadow_) I've tried.

**PIERRE.** Not that it will matter any. (_All turn to look at him_) They are, Edmond and Lina, recently engaged.

**ELLIE.** (_Gasps and then cackles_) Fools.

**PIERRE.** Miss Ellie, you ought to return to the hotel. I have some business to settle with these – gentlewomen. (_Ellie decides this is probably the best idea and she gets up to leave_)

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Quickly sticking out her hand_) Shake on it, Miss Ellie! Shake on it! (_Jeannette helps force Ellie to shake Madam Picot's hand after which Ellie flees to the hotel across the street (offstage)_) Ha ha! Looks like I've got me a new partner, Pierre ole chap! Won't be needin' you no more. (_She rises and quickly withdraws the pistol, pointing it at Pierre_) You snake! Where's the contract?

**PIERRE.** (_Startled_) What? What are you doing? You wouldn't kill me, would you? You haven't the guts! (_Immediately she shoots him in the knee_!) AHHHHHH!

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Holding the gun to his throat_) Try again. Where is the document? The contract?

**PIERRE.** (_Holding his bleeding knee_) I-I have it with me! I do.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Glares at Jeannette_) Check his jacket! (_Jeannette does and she retrieves the contract after a brief search_) Ha ha! Bring it here. (_Jeannette hands it to Madam Picot_) Well, lookie here, Jeannie, he's signed the contract! I was under the impression that HE HADN'T, you snake! (_Pulls the gun away and puts it back into her pocket_) I guess you're good for something after all.

**PIERRE.** (_In pain_) Can't I have it back?

**MADAM PICOT.** I don't know. Will you guard it with your life this time, Pierre? Josie got a hold of it last time, Josie didn't want you to sign it, Josie held you in check you sniveling snipe! Will you protect it, this time? (_Pierre nods_) With your life? (_Pierre nods again_) Jeannie, give Mr. Farcois the contract. (_Jeannette takes the contract to Pierre_) Happy?

**PIERRE.** (_Grimacing, reaches into his pocket for something_) Yes, quite. (_Suddenly he smiles and removes a book of matches, quickly placing the contract in between his teeth, he strikes a match on the side of the box and ignites the contract, releasing it from his bite; the contract goes up quickly; with some malice in his words_) Ha! My niece is not up for sale, Clarisse!

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Stunned by his actions remains stoic for a moment, watching the flames consume the document and destroy it completely, then she spit in his face_) Fool. (_Quickly and suddenly she lifts the gun and fires one shot as the lights black out on the shot; she fires a second illuminated solely by the spark from the gun_)

[_Breathing is heard, panting, through the darkness, then the thump of Pierre's dead body; Lights come up very slowly and stay at half light potential; Pierre is lying in a pool of blood and Jeannette looks completely stunned_

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Stoic, replaces the gun in the inside pocket of her long coat; turns to Jeannette_) Don't just stand there gawking, Jeannie! Help me drag the traitor to the river. Then, I will go home and you telephone the police. You must be here when the police arrive but say nothing (_She violently seizes Jeannette by the collar_) NOTHING, you hear, NOTHING about me! NOTHING. (_She releases Jeannette and is visibly trembling_) You saw what?

**JEANNETTE.** (_Trembling_) Nothing!

**MADAM PICOT.** Good girl. (_Grabs one of Pierre's arms_) Now help me! (_They proceed to accomplish their task as the lights finally fade out completely_)

**The Café: Act Three**

**Scene One**

Set: _Three months later; it is in the deep of winter, just three weeks before the New Year; Josette sits alone in a dimly lit café dining room; with a sigh she lifts herself out of her chair and crosses to the door and switches the sign to signify that the café is closed_

**JOSETTE.** Another day, (_Lifts eyes to the sky and sighs_) and another night awaits this old bag o' bones of mine. (_Crosses back to her chair_) Hardly any need to change that sign, Josie… hardly any reason to hope for any change at all Josie girl. There are no customers coming here anymore. (_Stretches out her legs_) How do you suppose, God, that this world compares to the world You intended to create? (_Waits for a response_) I don't reckon You hoped it would turn out like this, but maybe You did then. You do work in strange ways. I guess… I guess its all I can manage on my own as I am. Life. (_Casts eyes to the sky_) You're taking care of my dear husband, aren't You, Lord? He was as good a man as any come. I wish he were still here with me, making the decisions I have to make, seeing the things I have to see, and knowing the things I have to know. Our daughter, Lou, our daughter is engaged. Did you know that? (_Laughs sardonically_) Of course, you know. It's not as we thought though. Its not Marcel, its an Englishman! (_Laughing increases_) An Englishman, for pity's sake! Who'd have planned that out? (_Gets lost in her momentary personal joke_) I reckon that means she'll be off to England eventually, once she gets around to telling me she's engaged. (_Looks upward again_) God… they sure are a pair! Could you have possibly sent along two people more different? Lina, after all, doesn't have any idea of what life is like outside of Paris, but she sure knows how to get around this city… and that Edmond boy, well he doesn't seem to know much of anything useful, but if you threw him into a crowd of diplomats he'd probably come out with a solution to this old world! Ha, he could be the best teacher in the world but he knows nothing about life. Only the things those books of his tell him, that's it. (_Thinks for a moment_) That leaves me… alone again. I guess I'm the seer in this story; I have played this game already… I've been through all the joys and pains of life… I'm on the back stretch of it now… that final leg of life's marathon… and the more I see, the wiser I get I suppose, but the wiser I get, the older I become – the closer to death I find myself, the closer to you. (_Looks up to the sky, then sits and rubs her eyes_)

**EDMOND.** (_Enters this moment from upstairs and sees the tired old woman with her face in her hands, bent over like some wilting flower; he is taken in by it and approaches her_) Madame Farcois?

**JOSETTE.** (_Looks up tiredly_) Mr. Wentworth.

**EDMOND.** Are you all right, Josette?

**JOSETTE.** Of course, child, of course… I'm just tired. Don't worry about me.

**EDMOND.** Right. I'm heading back to the hotel for the evening. Might I come by tomorrow?

**JOSETTE.** Certainly, we're beyond the point of asking to pay each other visits, Mr. Edmond.

**EDMOND.** It's never hurt to ask, has it?

**JOSETTE.** No… I suppose in polite company… no, it's always fulfilling to be asked.

**EDMOND.** Are you sure you're all right?

**JOSETTE.** Don't worry about me, Edmond. You've got bigger problems.

**EDMOND.** Excuse me?

**JOSETTE.** (_Grave… caught in her mistake_) Alright, Ed… have a seat. (_He sits cautiously_) We've both got a confession to make haven't we?

**EDMOND.** I'm not sure I understand you, Madame Farcois.

**JOSETTE.** (_Corrects him_) Josette. I will go first, since you still seem incapable of grasping my meaning; I have had a problem with your relationship with my daughter for some time now…

**EDMOND.** (_Sputtering_) Excuse me?

**JOSETTE.** I don't think you are her equal in many ways. I fear that you are too naïve to be taking care of her and yourself. As her mother and guardian, I want what is absolutely best for Lina, as I am sure you do too, but I cannot see that want fulfilled in you, Edmond Wentworth. I am sure having money will allow Lina to do things she has been unable to do, and for the first few years that will suffice to keep an interest in one another, but what happens after that?

**EDMOND.** Forgive me but I _must_ intercede on my behalf! How can you call me naïve? Have you seen your own daughter recently? She's just as naïve as you claim I am, so you must think she too is naïve! And not fit to your standards of what is best for Lina! Who's to say you are doing what's best for Lina? You keep her here cooped up in this place like a bird in a cage! She's got a voice, Josette Farcois, but have you let her use it? You arrange some kind of marriage contract in order to save your failing business and then you seek to destroy it so that you can get your own way, and you call yourself her guardian still… after all that rubbish! Now you peg me for my inheritance and you suggest that Lina will be in love with me for my money alone. You suggest that Lina will fall out of love once she's made money and wealth overseas arbitrary to her life; you claim that nothing else can sustain a relationship between both her and I. Well, without my wealth and without the influence of my parents upon her and I each day, we have lasted almost half the year and still you accuse my disposition as the be all and end all for our relationship! So what I want to know is how? That's precisely what I want to know. How can you say these things?

**JOSETTE.** _You cannot marry my daughter, Edmond!_ (_A shocked silence responds to the outburst_) I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry, but she's not ready and you're not ready.

**EDMOND.** (_Wounded_) Who said anything about marrying your daughter?

**JOSETTE.** Oh give up, Edmond, give up! I saw you propose to her the night Ellie left. I saw you give her the ring. I saw you kiss her and I saw her accept the proposal.

**EDMOND.** (_Caught_) You are mistaken.

**JOSETTE.** No, not in the least. I know what I saw. Go get Lina… she needs to hear this.

**EDMOND.** (_Getting up to go but halting in second thought_) She's sleeping –

**JOSETTE.** Wake her then! She must hear this! Please!

**EDMOND.** No. Lina is tired. She's been working all day keeping _your_ business running. She deserves this sleep – whatever sort of rest it may bring her. (_With a look of resolved opposition to Josette, turns to face her_) It brings little respite here, I can see.

**JOSETTE.** (_Getting angry_) Edmond Wentworth, obey me at once!

**EDMOND.** No. I have a mother and she is not you, Madame Farcois.

**JOSETTE.** (_Jumps to her feet and yells_) I am her mother! I wish to speak with her.

**EDMOND.** (_Quietly and cold_) Her mother? Is that what you fancy yourself to be? (_Slowly advancing on Josette_) Tell me, what sort of mother does what you have done? What sort of mother sells her daughter to a stranger simply because he fancies her looks?

**JOSETTE.** (_Standing her ground_) That was many years ago. We paid for it in full and now it is behind us.

**EDMOND.** Behind you? I think not. The Master is in town for the turning of the year, Madame Farcois. He'll want to collect on his prize in full, won't he? What sort of mother keeps her daughter in company the likes of Madam Picot and her cohorts? What sort of mother calls those people her friends? (_Badgering_) What sort of mother entertains prostitutes after business hours? What sort of mother selects who will and who won't see her daughter? What sort of mother cuts her daughter off from the hub of the world? What sort of mother treats her daughter as you have? Tell me that!

**JOSETTE.** (_Completely intimidated_) I did what I could with the means that we had! I regret ever signing that contract! I regret ever having introduced Lina to Clarisse, though she wasn't always as she is now! I regret everything I have screwed up in the life of my daughter, and if I could take it all back I would - !

**EDMOND.** (_Unforgiving_) But you can't!

**JOSETTE.** But I would never intentionally bring my daughter to any harm if I foresaw its damages! I would never endanger the life of my daughter!

**EDMOND.** (_Growling_) But you have!

**JOSETTE.** You're a monster, Edmond Wentworth, a monster! How can you call into question my years of parenting my child, when you base your accusations on an observation of five months?

**EDMOND.** Can't you see it? You're no better than Clarisse Picot! You have sold your daughter for a business deal!

**JOSETTE.** (_Cutting him off with a cry_) AND I HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE! (_Crumbles into her chair deeply distraught_)

**EDMOND.** (_Hovers over her a moment, a momentary look of pity crosses his face before being squashed by the repressing stern countenance previously thereupon_) I am engaged to your daughter and she has never been happier in the last five months. The life I can give her will be to her a Godsend, and she will come to England with me when my mother has accepted her as my bride to be. You cannot do anything but comply. Good night. (_He strides to the door, opens it and exits, closing the door with a thud_)

**JOSETTE.** (_Looks completely defeated_) What sort of mother am I?

**LAURIE.** (_From the shadows_) The best sort a girl could have.

**JOSETTE.** (_Jumps_) Lina?

**LAURIE.** (_Emerges from the stairs_) Laurie.

**JOSETTE.** (_Looks over the woman: she is dressed ready to travel, a pea coat on and a hat with her suitcase in her one hand and the small hand of Therese in her other_) Laurie!

**THERESE.** (_Whiny_) Mummy, are we going yet?

**LAURIE.** (_Nods to her daughter_)

**JOSETTE.** (_Rising and going to her friend_) You must leave now?

**LAURIE.** We have a train back to London at nine this evening. It is nearly half past eight now. We'll arrive by midnight in London and connect to Manchester from there. (_Looking down at the sleepy Therese_) With any luck, she'll sleep on the first leg of the trip. We're going to stay with Miss Ellie and her husband until our train leaves to Manchester.

**JOSETTE.** You have heard from Ellie?

**LAURIE.** Indeed. (_Produces a letter_) Her address is here. Mrs. James Hertford of Haslemere, Surrey.

**JOSETTE.** (_Getting an idea_) I think I ought to write her.

**LAURIE.** Take down her address here. (_Josette exits then returns with some scrappy paper and a pen_) It's #22… Puckshott Way… Haslemere… Surrey… England… United Kingdom… EU27… 1EH. Got it?

**JOSETTE.** (_With some newfound hope_) Yes… yes. (_Faces Laurie with a light in her eyes_) I'll miss you, Laurie.

**LAURIE.** We shall miss you too, Josette. (_Beat_) If it is true, all that Edmond said – I couldn't help but overhear your conversation – if it is true, if they are engaged, perhaps you could come visit us up North some time? Therese would certainly love to see you again, I think, and I wouldn't mind the company either. It's so terribly lonesome being alone - … - but surely you know what that feels like.

**JOSETTE.** (_Putting a hand on Laurie's shoulder_) It never gets easier, I know, but the pain does subside after a while. Besides, you are young – you could still marry again.

**LAURIE.** It has crossed my mind, and I think I could physically do it again, but I don't think I could ever love someone as a husband again.

**JOSETTE.** (_Indicating Therese_) She'll need a father eventually.

**LAURIE.** Yes, I know. For now, she has me. That should be enough.

**JOSETTE.** I thought so too. Find her a father.

**THERESE.** Are you talking about me, Mummy?

**LAURIE.** Yes, darling.

**THERESE.** But I don't need a father! I already have one! Well as soon as he returns from his business trip in France… (_Stops to think_) but we're in France right now, aren't we? … (_Looks up at Laurie_) Why haven't we seen Papa yet? Doesn't he know we're here?

**JOSETTE.** (_Searching Laurie's eyes for the pain to heal_) I think its time you went.

**LAURIE.** I agree. (_Tugs her daughter's hand_) Come my poppy. Hold fast to that suitcase and don't let it go. Don't let it go. (_Kneels by Therese and buttons her coat, fixes her hat and wraps her scarf around her neck_) Good girl. (_Looks at her daughter and then swiftly plants a kiss on her forehead_;_ rises_) We're ready.

**JOSETTE.** (_Grasps Laurie in a hug_) Good bye, Laurie. Be the best mother you can be to her.

**LAURIE.** Same to you.

**JOSETTE.** (_Shakes Therese's hand_) Good bye Miss Therese. Say hello to Miss Ellie for me.

**THERESE.** (_With newfound glee_) We're going to see Miss Ellie, Mum? (_Laurie nods_) Oh I can't wait! I'll never sleep on the train now for fear that I'll miss seeing her! (_She exuberantly clutches the suitcase at her side and strides off toward the door_)

**LAURIE.** That's the wonderful thing about children, isn't it?

**JOSETTE.** There's no rain on their parade, is there? (_She hugs Laurie again_) Have a safe journey.

**LAURIE.** (_Nods and follows her daughter; at the door, she turns and looks back at Josette_) Good bye. (_She exits_, _the door slowly closing behind her_)

**JOSETTE.** (_The idea festers in her mind as she looks at the piece of paper_) I think I shall write to Miss Ellie… if no one else will be able to convince Edmond, she will! (_She clutches the piece of paper as she exits up the stairs and to bed_)

[_Lights fade out after Josette_

**Scene Two**

Set: _The upstairs room at the café; it is the following day; Edmond sits at a small table putting the finishing touches on his letter_

**EDMOND.** (_Reciting the letter_) … I sincerely wish you both the best and cannot wait to see you once more. Signed with newfound love, your son, Edmond. (_Reacts in congratulations to himself_). Lovely.

**LINA.** (_Enters_) Edmond! There you are! I've been looking for you.

**EMOND.** (_Teasing_) Not too hard, I should hope… my love?

**LINA.** No, of course not! There aren't too many places you can go with the amount of French you know, and far fewer with the amount of French you speak. (_Comes to him and plants a kiss on his forehead_)… my love.

**EDMOND.** My love is your love. (_Kisses her back_)

**LINA.** (_Standoffish_) Edmond… I heard something shocking this morning.

**EDMOND.** From who?

**LINA.** Never mind from who… about what should be the question! Ed, my informant suggested that you were a bit rude to an elderly woman yesterday evening after our walk.

**EDMOND.** (_Less than pleased_) Your mother?

**LINA.** Yes.

**EDMOND.** Who was your informant… my love?

**LINA.** My mother.

**EDMOND.** (_Angrily_) Of course she would tell you. (_Getting up_) Did she bother to mention that it was a quarrel rather than a bullying?

**LINA.** She said you called her an indecent mother not fit for raising children. I couldn't believe her! You don't seem to have a mean bone in your body, except when you talk about your father.

**EDMOND.** Speaking of my parents, here… read this please. (_Motions to the letter upon the table; Lina goes to the table and sits, picking up the letter_) I've just finished it and I think I'll go to the Post Man and mail it as soon as I can. Read it.

**LINA.** (_Aloud_) Dearest Mumsie and Poppers… I am writing this letter from the province of France… Paris to be precise… I want you to know that I did not run away from you because I do not love you but because I do not love your choices for my life. Poppers, I have never had an interest in taking up your business here or abroad. Mumsie, I have never been pleased with your choices of wives for me. I am a person too, and I have certain requirements in order to be happy. This requirement is one such: let me live my life, and I will come home to you. In fact, I am coming home soon… very soon… not because I miss you but because I have found myself a perfect wife! Mumsie, please try to understand, British women are particularly dull. They seek marriage, as I am sure you did, as an opportunity to abolish their own responsibilities in life, and they look to their husbands to pamper them and spoil them. For this reason, I feel that an Englishwoman would not be right for me. She is both graceful and beautiful, and I hope you will accept her into your home and your heart. Poppers, I have uncovered a business enterprise –

**EDMOND.** (_Anxious_) You can skip that part… my love.

**LINA.** (_Continuing on, shocked_) that will help uncover the philanthropic side of you that you keep so well hidden: my darling fiancée's café, here, in Paris! It is not a very –

**EDMOND.** (_Nervously_) Skip it, please!

**LINA.** (_Continues_) It is not a very prosperous enterprise, but it is nice and quaint, and I think it will help improve your international appeal as a businessman of a dying business! (_Stops completely_) Edmond… do you care to explain?

**EDMOND.** Well… no… I mean… okay… its just that I thought my father's wealth could assist your mother's unorthodox method of business keeping. I thought with his support, your mother could keep the café running and she could operate it, but my father would have the final say in any big decisions to be made. It would relieve your mother of the stress of bad business, and it would be a good cause to return to France to inspect… and see your mother again.

**LINA.** See my mother again? What do you mean by that?

**EDMOND.** Well, I know we agreed to find a place here, close to your mother and the café, but I think it would be better for you to come and live in England with me. Don't be stubborn with me on this point, Lina dear. I've got it all figured out already.

**LINA.** All figured out already? What without my opinion thrown in? That's not very responsible of you, Ed.

**EDMOND.** But can't you see that it would make more sense to go and live where the money is? It would help us both if I got back into my parents' good graces. You wouldn't have to work another day of your life if we lived off of my father's money! We could be free, at last! Freedom… isn't that something you still want?

**LINA. **Not that kind of freedom. That's irresponsible. That's so English!

**EDMOND.** (_Stubbornly folding his arms_) Alright then! What's your plan? Or haven't you got one?

**LINA.** Of course I have one, Ed! It's the plan we discussed! We find a place in Paris and you find a job… banking or something similar… until we are able to sustain ourselves and then we move mother to the old family house in Provence and run the café ourselves! Don't you remember that plan?

**EDMOND.** Yes… I'm just deviating from it. I didn't think you were really serious when you suggested all that.

**LINA.** Not serious? (_Laughs sardonically_) I can't imagine myself being more serious than that! Why would you think otherwise?

**EDMOND.** You laughed a lot when you suggested it.

**LINA.** I was nervous that you wouldn't like the plan. I guess I was right, wasn't I?

**EDMOND.** (_Refusing to listen any longer_) Please just finish reading the letter!

**LINA.** (_Stares at him for a moment or two, then turns back to the letter_) I plan to bring my lady with me by train on New Year's Eve. I hope you will forgive me enough to come pick us up from the train on that day. I sincerely wish you both the best and cannot wait to see you once more. Signed with newfound love, your son, Edmond. (_Tosses the letter to the desk_) That letter will certainly get you back into the good graces of your parents, Ed.

**EDMOND.** I thought you'd like it, my love.

**LINA.** (_Wards off his attempts at love-making_) Edmond, it won't do! (_Gets up and retreats from him_)

**EDMOND.** What won't do? The letter?

**LINA.** Precisely. We ought to rewrite it.

**EDMOND.** But you said you liked it!

**LINA.** I did not! _You_ said I liked it. I think its very immature sounding. We ought to rewrite. I can help you.

**EDMOND.** I don't need your help!

**LINA.** Alright. I'll go help Mother then. (_Turns to go_)

**EDMOND.** Wait! (_She stops_) I need your help.

**LINA.** (_Smirks and turns around_) You were just kidding, then? (_Edmond nods like an eager child_) You see your mistakes then? (_Edmond nods again_) You acknowledge that you sound completely irresponsible in this letter and that you can't get your parents' support if you sound like a child… then? (_She says this quickly and Edmond nods before realizing what she said_) Think, Ed. Think before you do anything. (_She sits_) Alright; lets begin with a proper name for your parents. How about 'Dear Sir and Ma'am'?

**EDMOND.** No… too formal. Poppers will throw it out.

**LINA.** Why?

**EDMOND.** He'll mistake it for a letter from cousins. He hate Mumsie's side.

**LINA.** Alright. How about Mum and Dad?

**EDMOND.** (_Sighs_) It would seem logical but no.

**LINA.** Why not?

**EDMOND.** Poppers will think its from imposters asking for money.

**LINA.** Seriously?

**EDMOND.** Yes. Serious. Mumsie gave away £500 once because an imposter convinced her he was her long lost daughter.

**LINA.** You can't be serious!

**EDMOND.** On the contrary.

**LINA.** He must have had very neat handwriting then.

**EDMOND.** I wouldn't know. He approached her and told her this.

**LINA.** (_Unable to fathom the stupidity of Edmond's mother_) So Mumsie and Poppers is the best we can come up with then?

**EDMOND.** As I said before…

**LINA.** Why not Mother and Father? It sounds more professional… more mature.

**EDMOND.** I suppose that would work.

**LINA.** (_Takes out a clean sheet and begins to write_) Dear Mother and Father,

**EDMOND.** Good. What next?

**LINA.** You ought to apologize for running away and explain yourself.

**EDMOND.** Alright. (_Paces_) Mumsie, I am sorry for running away. I only did it because you were trying to marry me out of the house. Poppers, I am sorry for abandoning your…

**LINA.** Wait, wait! You can't criticize your parent's in an apology, Ed! Try again.

**EDMOND.** (_Huffs_) Fine. Mumsie, I'm sorry for running away and causing you such pain.

**LINA.** Maybe we ought to use the first bit of your original letter, no?

**EDMOND.** If you think it sounds better, sure.

**LINA. **Alright. It reads like this: I want you to know that I did not run away from you because I do not love you but because I do not love your choices for my life. _Father_, I have never had an interest in taking up your business here or abroad, (_adds with a quick look at Edmond_) please try to understand this. _Mother_, I have never been pleased with your choices of wives for me. I am a person too, and I have certain requirements in order to be happy. This requirement is one such: let me live my life, and I will come home to you. In fact, I am coming home soon… very soon…

**EDMOND.** You should add in that Anne Williams is a heifer and I never wanted to marry her.

**LINA.** (_Ignores his suggestion_) Now you ought to explain why you're coming home.

**EDMOND.** Mumsie and Poppers… _Mother_ and _Father_, I'm writing to you because I have engaged myself to a lovely Frenchwoman. Her name is Kathaline Farcois and I want you to meet her.

**LINA.** Very well.

**EDMOND.** I plan to return, if you will have me back, on New Year's Eve.

**LINA.** Well put.

**EDMOND.** Thanks. Now what?

**LINA.** Now you ought to conclude it with something nice.

**EDMOND.** Alright. Mother, Anne Williams is a heifer and I never intended to marry her so you can take her off the list.

**LINA.** Edmond, that's not nice. I'm not writing it down.

**EDMOND.** Fine. What did I write before?

**LINA.** (_Reading_) I plan to bring my lady, (_adds_) Lina, with me by train on New Year's Eve. I hope you will forgive me enough to come pick us up from the train on that day. I sincerely wish you both the best and cannot wait to see you once more. Signed with newfound love, your son, Edmond.

**EDMOND. **Eddikins… put that in place of Edmond.

**LINA.** (_Incredulously_) Eddikins? No. Why?

**EDMOND.** We forsake all formalities as often as we can.

**LINA.** I don't think that's a very good way to sign it. Can you make it a little nicer?

**EDMOND.** I thought it was wonderful. Can you read the whole thing aloud to me? Just the ending?

**LINA.** (_Reading_) I sincerely wish you both the best and cannot wait to see you once more. Signed… your son, Edmond.(_Sighs and puts the letter down_)

**EDMOND.** That sounded alright. Do you think so?

**LINA.** (_Nods_) Edmond, have you put any thought into what you're going to do for a living once we return to England?

**EDMOND.** I won't have to do anything, dearest. I will come into inheritance when I return and I'll be set for life.

**LINA.** What about when your father dies?

**EDMOND.** Poppers? He's immortal. (_Begins making silly Tiger faces in the mirror_)

**LINA.** Edmond, be serious with me.

**EDMOND.** I am. Poppers is never going to die. He's going to live forever.

**LINA.** (_Completely finished with this routine_) Nobody lives forever, Edmond. (_Crosses to the door and exits down the stairs_)

**EDMOND.** (_Commences making Tiger faces in the mirror_) Poppers will.

[_Lights dim for set change_

**Scene Three**

Set: _The café; Josette and Madam Picot are having a heated discussion in hushed voices_

**JOSETTE.** Listen to me, Clarisse… it is final. There is no contract. The Master will certainly not remember from all those years ago. You will have to find some other unfortunate girl to transform into an aristocratic housewife, but my Lina will not be had.

**MADAM PICOT.** I don't think you understand the depth of this contract your brother-in-law failed to sign, Josette. It is binding.

**JOSETTE.** Then such contracts should not be signed in the first place. You should've known, Clarisse.

**MADMA PICOT.** (_Trying to be coaxing_) Josette, Josette, my dear Josette, don't you realize how much money your daughter is worth in the arrangement? Don't you wish to live as others live and need not wonder about money or where your next meal will come from…

**JOSETTE.** I _know_ where my next meal is coming from, Clarisse! My very own pot and pan. Besides, other people don't have what we had.

**MADAM PICOT.** You mean you don't have what other people have.

**JOSETTE.** Other people have an abundance of money; we have an abundance of love. Which would you rather have?

**MADAM PICOT.** Darling, in my business one gets you the other. But I've taken special care in dealing with Lina. She will benefit from the match and you shall have a share in the wealth the Master can bring to you.

**JOSETTE.** What about this café? What plans will the Master have for it? Turn it into Montparnasse's hottest brothel??

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Laughs_) Josette, my dear, you make it sound like a bad thing! Don't you understand what gentlemen's clubs do for this area?

**JOSETTE.** They lower its value and give it a bad name and reputation.

**MADAM PICOT.** Oh no, the free-spirited artists – the _Bohemians_ – they do that. Look at Montremarte. The self-proclaimed children of the revolution have turned that place into a joke.

**JOSETTE.** The artists bring beauty to the ugly lives of the working poor. They give hope to the hopeless poor. They are angels and storytellers than allow the starving children to forget that they are hungry and lose themselves in a pretty tale or two. Besides, Montremarte is home to the most infamous brothel in the world: The Moulin Rouge.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Laughs again_) Don't poo-poo it until you've been there, Josie. But wait, isn't that where you and Louis met? (_Laughs_)

**JOSETTE.** Why must you bring that part of my life up, Clarisse?

**MADAM PICOT.** Only because you cannot condemn a lifestyle you've lived.

**JOSETTE.** At least one of us had the brains to get out of it.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Smile is wiped clean_) Gentlemen's clubs don't just attract attention to the region, they attract money, and a place as poor as Montparnasse could use a little money, don't you agree?

**JOSETTE.** Yes, but clean money.

**MADAM PICOT.** There is no such thing as clean money.

**JOSETTE.** In God's eyes there is. But it doesn't matter because I will always run and own this café as long as I live, and Lina will never marry your Master for as long as I live.

**MADAM PICOT.** How long do you think that will be? You are not a young woman, Josette.

**JOSETTE.** I'll be living longer than you, Clarisse… that I know.

**MADAM PICOT.** Don't be so sure of yourself. You are not as young as you think. I may die before you, but it will have been from living life and not locking myself away in my dead husband's business waiting to die.

**JOSETTE.** How dare you?

**MADAM PICOT.** You think I am wrong? Prove it. Produce some evidence against me, in your defense! We shall have a trial of character right here… You against Me… and the winner gets her way.

**JOSETTE.** I am not playing this high stakes game with you, Clarisse. We have both lived, however differently our paths have been.

**MADAM PICOT.** Cold feet, Josette? Are you afraid you cannot match your life experiences with mine? A draw in this trial will produce no winners… so if you have had a life to match mine, you have nothing to lose. If not, you could lose everything. (_Senses Josette's unease_) Shall we compare, or should I just take Lina with me now?

**JOSETTE.** I'm not doing this with you Clarisse.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Goes to the stairs_) Alright then, I'll take Lina and go.

**JOSETTE.** Wait!

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Turns_) Yes?

**JOSETTE.** You go first. You state your case first and then I'll match it.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_A smile slowly stretches across her face_) Very well. Where should I begin?

**JOSETTE.** When did your life get difficult?

**MADAM PICOT. **I was sixteen when my family fell apart. I went to work at a gentleman's club. It was harmless, I was innocent… they loved me. When I turned eighteen I became the leading dancer in the club and I was desired by many men. It was the life I had always dreamed of having. I had a place where I belonged and people who loved me. I was a star.

**JOSETTE.** How did you get to where you are now?

**MADAM PICOT.** That's a little hasty, don't you think? Ask me another question.

**JOSETTE.** How did you get to where you are now?

**MADAM PICOT.** Fine! A man fell in love with me. I fell in love with money and somewhere, someone fell from grace and I ended up leaving the cabaret life to open a home for orphan girls. I met a young woman, beautiful and sad, at the orphanage and took pity on her. She had a lover that she was unable to marry because he was a class above her. The loved one another, as far as I could see, and she was torn to not be able to be with him because of class, so I made it my life's work to make class a null factor in the happiness of women. I was a softy then.

**JOSETTE.** You never told me that.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Uncomfortable_) I guess there are a few things you don't know about me after all.

**JOSETTE.** What was her name?

**MADAM PICOT.** Bernadette. She died of tuberculosis.

**JOSETTE.** You were close to her I see.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Rebellious_) Is it impossible for I, too, to have a heart?

**JOSETTE.** No… not impossible… just improbable.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Smug_) How did _you_ get to where you are now?

**JOSETTE.** I married a man I fell in love with and opened this café with him. It was his life dream to have a business of his own and a family to support it with.

**MADAM PICOT.** What about before you met Louis? Did you live out of a convent, Mother Superior?

**JOSETTE.** I regret the life I lived before Louis, but I think of that period as being a time when I didn't know what I wanted from life. I wasn't awake within myself then.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_With spite_) What did you do to awaken yourself? Pray?

**JOSETTE.** I went looking for myself.

**MADAM PICOT.** Where? Clubs? Brothels? Did you put on a red light? Did you seduce men to find out who you were?

**JOSETTE.** None of that attracted me! I knew too many women whom had fallen out of grace in cabarets or clubs! Many of my best girl friends fell to that fate and I was resistant to follow them down! Only one need to take that solitary path to Hell!

**MADAM PICOT.** So you prayed.

**JOSETTE.** No.

**MADAM PICOT.** You were a pure virgin, innocent and virtuous. You dallied not in underground life.

**JOSETTE.** That is not true! I wasn't an angel by any means! I dallied… I just didn't get involved!

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Going in for the kill_) You call working in a nightclub, wearing fishnet tights and dancing against a pole not getting involved? (_Josette is silent_) I'd say that's far from the convent, Mother Superior… very far. (_Josette is silent_) Tell me, Mother Superior… do you still have your old costumes? (_Silence_) Where are your fishnets? (_Silence_) How about the pumps? How about the wigs? The short skirts? The drooping tops? The can-can shoes? Where are they? In a box somewhere, hid away to preserve your Godly life? (_Rounds on her prey_) You know as well as I do, even the most righteous fall. (_Sits_)

**JOSETTE.** I never said my life was righteous! I never denied that I have done some things I am not pleased with! I never said anything about being an angel! I simply said I was confused about who I was and that when I met Louis I saw who I wanted to be and I woke up.

**MADAM PICOT.** But you still met him in a nightclub.

**JOSETTE.** Is that the best retort you can come up with, Clarisse? What about you? You loved a man once!

**MADAM PICOT.** I don't want to think about that, time.

**JOSETTE.** (_A little stronger_) Why not? We've talked about _my_ rough time in life! It's your turn to be judged. You loved a man, you seduced him, you bore his child and then he left you. You gave up his child, his son, and went right back to work in the clubs and bars. You reached a status higher than any common whore and you used that power to obliterate class restrictions! You leaped from an urchin in the evening to a lady in the morning! A LADY! Ha! You are anything but that!

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Frustrated_) Shut up! Shut up! I have worked hard to get to where I am now!

**JOSETTE.** You've certainly worked it hard to get there!

**MADAM PICOT.** I am not a whore! I am a matchmaker!

**JOSETTE.** Oh yes, I almost forgot about that! You left the sex services and went into matchmaking because of this Bernadette girl for who you felt pity! You matched her and then she died of TB. Such early and prolific success, Madam Picot! Clearly the flagstone to a career in spoiling decent women and matching them with upper class men whose families would disinherit them for this class breach! You are brilliant, Madam Picot, for finding yourself a place to keep young beautiful women and prep them for a life of lies! What was it you taught them to be? Ladies? You'd teach them to do what? Speak and act like young ladies? Did you ever think about what that might have done to them? Mixing this country's very tight class structure can only lead to a death of some kind. For these girls… "Your Girls"… it was a death of their individuality. And don't try to tell me it was all for the greater good… to give them a better shot at life! I won't hear it! I won't. You are no better than a philanderer of societal values!!!

**MADAM PICOT.** I did do it for them! I wanted nothing from the matches I made! I wanted nothing, I tell you! I was trying to make an honest name for myself after all those years of dishonest business! You cannot judge!

**JOSETTE.** Neither can you! You are a liar! You knew you'd get something out of the matches you made and you counted on it, so you set the girls up with the wealthiest men you could find! How many of them returned after an evening with their match crying and asking to go home?

**MADAM PICOT.** What does that matter?

**JOSETTE.** How many times did you stroke their heads and tell that it would be alright tomorrow and that they would learn to love him?

**MADAM PICOT.** Who falls in love these days anyway? What _is_ love? I doubt it exists anymore.

**JOSETTE.** How many girls held in their sorrow and pretended everything _was_ okay just to please you? Hmmm? How many went off and locked away their hearts and married your matches for them? Hmmm? How many lives have you _ruined_ with your dying art of matchmaking?

**MADAM PICOT.** Ruined! I ruined no one's life! Many of those girls ended up loving their husbands! They've written to me about how thankful they were to me for making the match that I did, that they couldn't be any happier!

**JOSETTE.** Of course they couldn't! They can't have any idea what happiness is, thanks to you! You were happy enough with the pay off weren't you?

**MADAM PICOT.** It was never about the money.

**JOSETTE.** Not until Jeannette and Lina came along it wasn't, was it?

**MADAM PICOT.** Jeannette was a run away and she had enough money as it was. Her match was to keep her out of trouble. As for Lina, I loved her and I only wanted the best for her. I had the best intentions for her!

**JOSETTE.** (_Fire in her eyes_) Even the righteous fall! (_Rounds her prey_) What intentions did you have for Lina before you got the down payment?

**MADAM PICOT.** There was no down payment, and my intentions, to this moment, have been honorable. I always thought that the money Lina was marrying into would help support you and your husband. Though I never cared much for Louis, I knew you did and I made the match with you in mind. Josette, I have only ever had you and Louis and Lina in mind!

**JOSETTE.** Until you got the down payment, you must mean.

**MADAM PICOT.** There was no down payment on Lina! NONE! Can you be so cruel to me? I swear I did find the pay off to be … _helpful_ … but I haven't got it yet and I never was motivated by the money! Honestly! But now I need it, Josette. I need the money to survive! You do too! Without money, Josie, we're just women… women whose voices are silenced! Money gives us power!

**JOSETTE.** What sort of power do you think we have?

**LINA.** (_Enters_) Am I interrupting something?

**JOSETTE.** (_Softening her tone_) No. Clarisse was just leaving, weren't you Clarisse? (_Huffing, Madam Picot exits with defiance_)

**LINA.** (_Looking around at the empty café_) No customers again?

**JOSETTE.** Indeed. Business is stale.

**LINA.** That's not the only thing that's stale…

**JOSETTE.** What do you mean?

**LINA.** Its Edmond. He's not the man I thought he was.

**JOSETTE.** Is that so? Are things going poorly?

**LINA.** On the contrary… there is something I must tell you. I haven't meant to keep this a secret as long as I have, and I especially hoped to tell you above any others. I just couldn't betray Edmond, until I heard what he'd said to you, and then of course how he's been acting lately.

**JOSETTE.** How has he been acting? Has he hurt you? Oh God in Heaven, he hasn't been abusing you has he? Pray tell me that is not this secret is it?

**LINA.** (_With a whimsical laugh_) Of course not, no! You'd be able to tell if he was, Meme!

**JOSETTE.** (_Laughs at herself_) Oh my, that was a dumb question, wasn't it?

**LINA.** (_Affectionately_) Never. You were just trying to take care of me.

**JOSETTE.** Yes, indeed.

**LINA.** Meme, you have to let go.

**JOSETTE.** Do I?

**LINA.** Yes, and soon. (_She reaches into her apron pocket and puts on the engagement ring_) Meme, Edmond's proposed to me, and I have accepted. (_Josette doesn't look surprised, she just sighs_) That's it? No tears? Not exclamations? No scolding for making such a brash decision with a man I hardly know?

**JOSETTE.** I already knew. I saw it happen.

**LINA.** (_Gasps_) Oh my! What a fool I've been thinking you didn't know!

**JOSETTE.** You sleep with the ring on, darling. I have seen it before. It is beautiful.

**LINA.** Oh… I guess the only one fooled here is me.

**JOSETTE.** Perhaps.

**LINA.** Was it a brash decision?

**JOSETTE.** Perhaps.

**LINA.** Oh Meme, what does that mean?

**JOSETTE.** Its my way of letting go, Lina.

**LINA.** You don't like him, do you?

**JOSETTE.** I don't approve of him, but what does my opinion matter?

**LINA.** It matters quite a bit! I count on it!

**JOSETTE.** (_Sighs_) Well then I think the one who has to let go is you, dear. You're eighteen years old. You can make what choice you want. Just think before you act.

**LINA.** He's not the man I agreed to marry, Meme.

**JOSETTE.** They never are. Men are like politicians: they always look better when they're trying to win your heart.

**LINA.** I've made such a mistake, Meme! He wants to move me to England!

**JOSETTE.** (_Shrugs_) Let go.

**LINA.** That's it? That's the only advice you're going to give me?

**JOSETTE.** It was your choice to get engaged to him, and I gave you no advice on that. This is your choice. You can't live here forever.

**LINA.** I know, but do I have to leave now?

**JOSETTE.** You have to go wherever your husband goes.

**LINA.** You can't be serious about that, can you? I mean I am a person too… I have a voice too.

**JOSETTE.** What sort of voice do you think you have? You are just a woman in a man's world. To have a voice is to have power.

**LINA.** Meme! I have power. I have a voice and a clear conscience and a set mind. I'm powerful!

**JOSETTE.** Many women have fallen under such pretenses.

**LINA.** Oh Meme. You're rather sour. I know you don't like Edmond, and I am learning of what life is going to be like with him now, but I still need your support.

**JOSETTE.** Did you like Miss Ellie?

**LINA.** Why are you bringing her up?

**JOSETTE.** Your tone suggests your dislike. I have written to her. I sent the letter out today. With any luck she will be here by New Years. She's married you know.

**LINA.** Meme, why are you bringing her up?

**JOSETTE.** Do you think she loved Edmond?

**LINA.** Meme! Is this appropriate right now?

**JOSETTE.** … I think she loved him more than you do.

**LINA.** I think she knew him better than I do. She's lived with him her whole life!

**JOSETTE. **Exactly. This is turning out to be quite the tragedy. She's married to a man she doesn't love, I presume, and you're about to marry a man you never loved.

**LINA.** How dare you say that to me! You have no idea whether I have or haven't loved Edmond!

**JOSETTE.** Lina, it's time to stop pretending… It's time to stop playing games. I have been through this games before, I've played it and I know when someone is really in love and you and Edmond are not. Ellie and Edmond didn't seem to be either, but Miss Ellie knew how to keep him in his place too. Do you?

**LINA.** What?

**JOSETTE.** Do you know how to co-exist with Edmond and support him without giving up?

**LINA.** I think I am.

**JOSETTE.** Then tell me, what is he doing up there?

**LINA.** (_Rolls her eyes_) He's making tiger faces in the mirror and writing a letter to his parents. Actually he wrote a ridiculously immature letter and I re-wrote it for him.

**JOSETTE.** See? You co-existed together working as one rather than two individuals. That's what marriage is all about: making two become one.

**LINA.** Funny, but that's not how it felt. I felt like I was his mother scolding him. I really did want to give up. And then he turned all our plans around to benefit him and I couldn't stay up there without getting angry at him.

**JOSETTE.** What plans?

**LINA.** Oh, its silly but I wanted him to find a job here in Paris and then we could find a place and both work to save money so we could let you live in the summer house and we would run the café… turn things around… maybe get business going again.

**JOSETTE.** What did he want?

**LINA.** He wanted us to move to England and never have to work and live off his parents' money.

**JOSETTE.** Have you decided anything yet?

**LINA.** No. I don't want to talk to him right now. He's not being very mature.

**JOSETTE.** That's not co-existence, Lina… that's avoidance.

**LINA.** (_Cross_) Well, maybe I don't want to co-exist with him!

**JOSETTE.** It's too late for that, my dear. You're wearing his ring.

**LINA.** I can easily be rid of that! (_Tries to take it off but it gets stuck_) Damn it!

**JOSETTE.** (_Takes her daughter's hands_) Stop, Lina. It's too late. Can you be happy with him? Can you try? (_Feeling like Madam Picot suddenly_) Can you try for my sake?

**LINA.** I suppose I can.

**JOSETTE.** (_Taking Lina to her in a hug_) Everything will be better tomorrow.

[_Lights dim out_

**Scene Four**

Set: _New Year's Eve. It is morning at the café. Josette prepares to open the store and sees someone she recognizes_

**JOSETTE.** (_Rushing to the café door_) Oh Miss Ellie! Oh Happy New Year! Well, New Year's Eve. Come in, come in.

**ELLIE.** (_Enters wearing a pea coat looking more refined than before, and decidedly hardened_) Happy New Year's Eve. There's snow, you see? (_Closes her umbrella_) Couldn't it have come on Christmas Eve?

**JOSETTE.** I am so glad you could come. How is your husband?

**ELLIE.** As well as can be expected. By that I mean I never see him. He's always on business.

**JOSETTE.** Well, come… sit. I want to hear about you since you left here.

**ELLIE.** (_Sitting_) Thank you. Well, aside from the wedding, not much has happened. I've seen my brother, Colin, who was trying to avoid the police for slander. It was all a set up, which we knew but they didn't. However, my dear husband is friends with the chief of police and I have befriended his dear wife, so I simply resolved the matter by inviting them to tea. (_She smiles_)

**JOSETTE.** Wow. It was that simple?

**ELLIE.** Indeed. I was playing with a full deck and I used it to my advantage. The chief of police is quite a dear man, despite being horribly misled by the upper class. Actually, I am surprised that you were expecting me.

**JOSETTE.** (_Confused_) Why would you say that? I sent you the letter three weeks ago.

**ELLIE. **What letter?

**JOSETTE.** What letter indeed! If not, why, then, are you here?

**ELLIE.** Well, the chief of police agreed to look into Colin's case and he traced the lady who set my brother up to Paris.

**JOSETTE.** To Paris… but why?

**ELLIE.** You see, her name was Jane, but when my brother's case went mainstream, she ran away. I always assumed she'd flee to the Continent or Ireland, but it appears that she has come to Paris under the pseudonym of Jeannette. (_Josette reacts_)

**JOSETTE.** You can't mean… ?

**ELLIE.** But I do, and that is why I have returned. I know you were friends with Madam Clarisse Picot, and I know that Jeannette, Jane rather, is a cohort of hers. Do you know where I could find them?

**JOSETTE.** Yes… they move around though. Clarisse has a home for women in Montremarte. She runs her matchmaking business from there.

**ELLIE.** (_Taking out a pad of paper and writing in it_) This is good. Does she have a license for matchmaking?

**JOSETTE.** Do you need a license for that?

**ELLIE.** Any type of business, personal or company, requires certification. If she has none, she's running an illegal business.

**JOSETTE.** Are the police with you?

**ELLIE.** They are staying at the hotel. But back to this letter business… I never received any letter.

**JOSETTE.** I can tell you what I wrote if you're interested. I'm concerned about my daughter. She's engaged herself to Edmond. I just don't think it is a good match.

**ELLIE. **(_Sighs_) Yes, Edmond is inclined to being impetuous, but he usually pulls through before its too late. As for Lina, I was worried she'd be too good for him when I left. I thought it was jealousy, after all Edmond had chosen her over me, but I had loved him all along. But that doesn't matter now. Marriage is binding, but it isn't by any means blinding. I admit, I do not feel in love with my James, not as I loved Edmond, but I do have a lot to be thankful for, and so does Lina. Edmond is a good man, when he acts like a man. If she sticks with him and keeps him on track, she should be alright. It just takes work and effort, and she'll have to want to be with Edmond in order to make it work.

**JOSETTE.** Truly? She'll be alright? I want her to be happy.

**ELLIE.** She needs to be a guide for Edmond in order to be happy. There are going to be many times in which she will want to just leave him, but if she truly loves him… she'll stay.

**JOSETTE.** Why, then, did you leave?

**ELLIE.** I left because I truly loved Edmond, but I could see that if I stayed, he would only learn to hate me. I couldn't live with that, so I left. I felt like I was doing the wrong thing the moment I stepped on the train, but I had to keep going. I was so angry and so upset and I could not deal with it, and I was certain that Edmond would come to his senses and follow me back, but he didn't. And I waited, and he didn't still. And months passed by. I was visited, at last, by Laurie and Therese, and they were able to tell me about Edmond being here still. I admit, I wanted to get up then and go right away, but instead, I ran into my brother, and… well… I've told you the rest. In my mind I was doing this for Colin, but in my heart I knew I was doing it for me. I wanted to see him… one last time. Then it would be all over. Then I would move on. Happy endings exist only in fairy stories and rarely in real life.

**JOSETTE.** You are very strong, Miss Ellie.

**ELLIE.** I cry at night, sometimes, but James… my dear James… he's there to embrace me. I feel as though I do love him, but I must thaw my heart first to really understand it, to really grasp the full feeling of loving him, and to enjoy it as he enjoys it with me. (_She reflects on her final night in England_) I left him a note. With any luck, I'll be home before he ever knew I'd left.

**JOSETTE.** Where is he now?

**ELLIE.** (_Sighs_) He's on business in America. A bank in New York is interested in his investments.

**JOSETTE.** When will he be back?

**ELLIE.** He thought he'd be back by Epiphany Sunday, but I don't think so. The Atlantic is unpredictable this time of year. Ship traffic will be slow. He'll be a week late.

**JOSETTE.** I see. Is it hard having him away?

**ELLIE.** No, truthfully. I keep busy, reading accounting books mostly. (_She forces a smile_) So, about this letter…

**JOSETTE.** Well I sent it out three weeks ago and you ought to have gotten it a week ago.

**ELLIE.** Strange. You don't think it could have been intercepted?

**JOSETTE.** I don't know. Why would anyone want to intercept my mail? I'm nobody.

**ELLIE.** Well, I do remember feeling that Madam Picot was up to something and you were in the way. Is it possible that she could have taken your letter?

**JOSETTE.** I certainly hope not, but yes.

**ELLIE.** For your sake, I hope not also. (_Looks at her watch_) I ought to be going. I have meals with the chief… oh and Colin has come with me, so perhaps we shall stop by again?

**JOSETTE.** Please do, Miss Ellie. You are always welcome here.

**ELLIE.** Thank you. (_Exits_)

_Josette stands at the door and watches Ellie go as though she is watching her own child walk away. She closes the door and walks toward the kitchen; in the early light of the morning, we see the silhouetted figures of Madam Picot and Jeannette; Josette exits into the kitchen_

**MADAM PICOT.** So, Janey, Ellie has returned.

**JEANNETTE.** (_Cackling and holding up an opened letter_) And just in time for Edmond's death! Ha ha, poor fouls.

**MADAM PICOT.** Don't pity them, Janey. They want to shut down our business and send you to English prison. They are on the bad side! We are on the good!

**JEANNETTE.** Ain't my heart as cold as yours Clarisse?

**MADAM PICOT.** We shall see, shan't we? (_Removes the pistol and hands it to Jeannette_). This one is from the Master himself. Brand new.

**JEANNETTE.** Yes! (_Cackles again_) So now all we have to do is wait for the exodus tonight, eh?

**MADAM PICOT.** I never understood that expression, but yes, _eh_, now we wait.

[_Lights fade out_

**Scene Five**

Set: _That evening at dinner in the café; Edmond is sitting by in a chair; Josette is presumably making the meal and Lina is upstairs packing both their bags_

**EDMOND.** Whatever happened to your other help, Jacqueline?

**JOSETTE.** I haven't needed her on account of how busy it hasn't been around here.

**EDMOND.** Didn't she fall in love with some bloke at the hotel?

**JOSETTE.** I couldn't say, I hardly leave this café.

**EDMOND.** You know… I apologize for my remarks the other day.

**JOSETTE.** (_Coming onstage from the kitchen_) I forgive you. (_She looks at him for a moment_) Do you love my daughter?

**EDMOND.** That's a silly question! Of course I do. I'm engaged to her, aren't I?

**JOSETTE.** Engagements only mean that two people are preparing to wed, they aren't any symbol of love. Do you love Lina?

**EDMOND.** Yes, I just told you so.

**JOSETTE.** Right, well … (_Goes back to the kitchen_) I had a visitor earlier this morning. She wishes you the best.

**EDMOND.** Do I know her?

**JOSETTE.** Very well. You grew up with her. (_Comes back out with food and plates, and sets the table_) You broke her heart.

**EDMOND.** (_Looks confused, then laughs_) Oh! Oh! For a moment there, I thought you were talking about Eleanor. Ha Ha! Good joke!

**JOSETTE.** It's no joke. She's returned, and she brings the police with her.

**EDMOND.** Impossible! Ellie doesn't know any police that they would follow her to France. Is she in trouble?

**JOSETTE.** No.

**EDMOND.** Then why does she have police with her?

**JOSETTE.** She's friends with them.

**EDMOND.** (_Laughs_) Now I am sure you are joking.

**JOSETTE.** Not at all. She left and got married.

**EDMOND.** (_Stops laughing abruptly and stares_) Why?

**JOSETTE.** (_Sizing up the situation_) She needed to heal a broken heart.

**EDMOND.** Who broke it?

**JOSETTE.** (_Losing her calm_) Damn it, Edmond! Are you so daft? _You_ broke her heart! Now I need to know if you have any intentions of doing the same to my daughter because if you do… I don't care where you are… I will find you and it will not go well.

**EDMOND.** Are you threatening me?

**JOSETTE.** I'm warning you to think before you do anything! Do you love her?

**EDMOND.** Yes.

**JOSETTE.** You're not just marrying her because she's not your mother's choice?

**EDMOND.** Uh… no.

**JOSETTE.** You plan to give her a good life?

**EDMOND.** Yes.

**JOSETTE.** (_Turns away from him_) Fine.

**LINA.** (_Enters from the stairs_) Meme, I need some help!

**JOSETTE.** (_Not looking at her daughter_) Ask your fiancé. I'm sure he'd be glad to help.

**LINA.** Meme?

**JOSETTE.** Please, ask him.

**LINA.** (_Turns to Edmond_) Edmond, could you assist me?

**EDMOND.** _Certainly_. (_They both exit up the stairs_)

**ELLIE.** (_Enters soon after_)

**JOSETTE.** (_Turns when she hears the door_) Oh, Miss Ellie… good evening.

**ELLIE.** Good evening, Josette. I came to tell you that we've spotted them, Madam Picot and Jeannette. They are not far from here, in fact, just down the road some ways. There is a party this evening for Marcel Mirabeau, the wealthy French armaments manufacturer. They are near there.

**JOSETTE.** Has there been any arrests yet?

**ELLIE.** We cannot arrest anyone until we've caught them in a criminal act.

**JOSETTE**. You have no warrant for Jeannette, though?

**ELLIE.** No. Technically, she's not a criminal. The case was ruled in her favor, but it is recently that I have persuaded the police to my side. We must catch her in the act in order to arrest her.

**JOSETTE.** You have no other grounds for arrest?

**ELLIE.** Well, that is not exactly true. The police here believe she is behind a more recent incident. Murder, to be precise, and perhaps even premeditated.

**JOSETTE.** Who, though?

**ELLIE.** Pierre.

**JOSETTE.** Murdered? They think he was murdered?

**ELLIE.** As I understand it, when the police found his body in the river, they thought he was a drunkard, but an examiner looked at the body and noted what he thought was a bullet hole in both Pierre's kneecap and head.

**JOSETTE.** How did the police miss those?

**ELLIE.** People often don't see what they don't want to deal with. They've traced the possible cartridges down to one manufacturer: Mr. Marcel Mirabeau. His guns are the only ones that can expel a bullet as deep as these were in Pierre's corpse.

**JOSETTE.** How can Jeannette be linked to this?

**ELLIE.** My friend, the chief, talked to Mr. Mirabeau. He made a present of a particular revolver to a friend, Clarisse Picot, for doing business with her. He didn't elaborate but it sounded illegal.

**JOSETTE.** Can't you arrest them on that information, then?

**ELLIE.** I think we could, but it might not stand up in court, especially when the defendant is so powerful and wealthy as Marcel is. There's little chance we'd win, and the point would be missed anyway, as we're here to arrest and bring back to England Jeannette, not Marcel.

**JOSETTE.** (_With a glimpse of hope_) Couldn't you do both?

**ELLIE.** Not unless we catch Mr. Mirabeau or Madam Picot, or both, in the act of using one of Mirabeau's revolvers. They are registered in Sweden but not in France or England.

**JOSETTE.** So that makes their usage illegal? (_Ellie nods_) I see. Could you come with us to the New Year's Eve Ball at the hotel? It's a good chance for you to spy on Marcel and Clarisse. It's Marcel's Homecoming Ball, so he is certain to be there.

**ELLIE.** I don't know that I can go with you, but I will be there, incognito as Madam Picot and Jeannette will most likely recognize me. (_Afterthought_) Will Edmond be among the attendees?

**JOSETTE.** (_Smiles sadly_) He's leaving this evening. He and Lina are going back to London.

**ELLIE.** Oh. (_Rising to leave_) Well, I shall be there. (_Crosses to the door_) Look for a servant girl at the front desk… that will be me, only call me (_Thinks for a moment_) Therese!

**JOSETTE.** (_Smiles thinking of the other Therese_) All right Therese.

**LINA. **(_From the stairs_) OH! Did I hear you say, Therese, Meme? Have they re – (_enters and stops at the sight of Ellie_) turned? Hello?

**ELLIE.** Good evening, Miss Kathaline. Happy New Year's, and congratulations. I should go. (_Turns_)

**LINA.** No, no. Stay. Edmond would be glad to see you.

**ELLIE.** I'd prefer he not, if you don't mind. I think it'd be better if we – if _he_ – did not see me.

**LINA.** Nonsense! I'll go get him. You wait here. (_Exits up the stairs again_) Edmond!

**ELLIE.** (_With a look at Josette; lowers her voice_) I'll let myself out, then. Good bye. I shall see you later, introduce you to the chieftain. (_She quietly opens the door and exits without making a sound_)

**LINA.** (_Enters with Edmond a moment later_) You don't believe me? See for yourself! (_Points to where Ellie was_) Oh!

**EDMOND.** (_Sarcastically_) Ha ha, very good joke, Lina. Now I have to pack.

**LINA.** She _was_ here, you know. She must've left.

**EDMOND.** A likely story. (_Turns to go_)

**LINA.** (_Takes a firm hold on his arm_) I'm not telling you a story, Edmond. Ellie was here. I saw her with my own eyes.

**EDMOND.** Why are you doing this to me, Lina? Do you _want_ me to get cold feet?

**LINA.** Cold feet?

**EDMOND.** Yes, cold feet! That's what I said! Seriously.

**LINA.** Edmond… why would you get cold feet? You've got shoes on.

**EDMOND.** See, that's just it! You're never serious with me when I want to be serious, and you're never fun with me when I want to be fun! It's like we're a square peg and a round hole all the time! Now let me go, I have to finish packing and I don't have time for your foolishness.

**LINA.** Foolishness? (_Doesn't let go_) No… you're going nowhere. We're talking about this now. Square peg, round hole? Are you saying we don't fit?

**EDMOND.** No! No! I'm saying we… you and me… we're just always on opposite sides. You're playful, I am serious; you're serious, I am playful. It just… oh, bother (_breaks free of her_) you know what I meant! (_Trudges upstairs_)

**LINA.** Edmond! We're not done talking.

**EDMOND.** (_Off stage_) Talk to yourself then. I'm packing.

**LINA.** (_To Josette_) What's gotten into him?

**JOSETTE.** You got his hopes up by telling him Ellie was here.

**LINA.** I thought he'd like to see her. I thought it'd get him back on track. I did it out of love and care for him.

**JOSETTE.** That's just it then. You're square peg is love.

**LINA.** Oh Meme, that's a terrible thing to say.

**JOSETTE.** Well, face it. How many of the past ten days have you and Edmond either fought, spoken begrudgingly to one another or not spoken much at all?

**LINA.** So it's a tough period. We're leaving… I'm going (_raises her voice for Edmond's sake_) AGAINST MY WILL (_lowers it again_) to England for the first time in my life, leaving this place… this wonderful place… so naturally I'm having a hard time. Besides, Edmond told me that _you_ had told him that Ellie was here, only he didn't believe you and then I saw her here and therefore you could be blamed for this tussle!

**JOSETTE.** Yes! That's it! Blame me! Blame me because clearly I am emotionless and have no feeling through this transference either! Blame me because I don't seem to care that my only child is leaving me for a man she doesn't get along with, and because the she's the only family I have left! Blame me for being stoic through the last year in which I lost my husband and my brother-in-law whom I was growing to love. Blame me because throughout your life I've only ever done the things I've done to protect you from the world you're about to enter, and for God's sake blame me because at the end of the day I never said anything against your engagement to Edmond when I should have outright refused it. Do you even know why I let it go? Marcel! Have you forgotten about him? Have you forgotten that you're engaged to him too? Have you forgotten that Madam Picot still owns you? No, of course that was just a little game you played with her when you were young. Ha, no of course it is all a game that got old and you chose not to play anymore! No, of course, you don't follow anyone else's rules but your own. Well, Lina, you might not be playing the game anymore, but she still is, and this time, it's really not a game of pretend at all. This time, someone might die!

**LINA.** (_Angry_) Yes, I do blame you for this. And in case you didn't realize, I'm a grown woman now and I have ownership over my own decisions! And one final thing… I have never felt any less sorrow than you that Papa died! How dare you play that card on me! I loved him more than anyone in the world. (_Storms out_)

[_Lights dim down_

_Madam Picot appears at the window of the café and watches as the lights dim down; she dodges detection as Josette exits and reappears dressed to go out, which she does; Edmond and Lina appear later carrying their bags and not speaking to one another; they are dressed to not be detected, in dark clothing; they shuffle their way out, Lina pauses believing she's seen something in the window but continues on regardless._

[_Lights out_

**Scene Six**

Set: _The street by the park; Lina and Edmond are clearly burdened by their luggage; behind them is Madam Picot, trailing them at a reachable but unsuspected distance; they approach the darkened alley near the hotel; laughter and music can be heard from off stage, and a little bit of light spills out to the street; Lina stops, tired_

**LINA.** Edmond, please, can we stop. I'm tired.

**EDMOND.** (_Gruffly_) We're almost there. (_More gently_) Can I carry a bag for you?

**LINA.** No… I just need to catch my breath. (_Spots the bench in the park_) Over there… I need to sit. I've been on my feet the better part of the last three hours! (_She heads over to the bench, Edmond following_)

**EDMOND.** All right. We can stop, but not for too long. It's cold and we might have to wait for the train.

**LINA.** All right. (_Sitting_) Oh! That's cold, but it feels good to sit.

**EDMOND.** (_Slowly walks to the other side and sits beside her_) I'm sorry for before… for the bit, you remember, the bit about getting cold feet.

**LINA.** (_Doesn't really want to talk about this_) It's all right. I imagine we'll be having more of those types of conversations in the future.

**EDMOND.** I hope not. I don't want to have cold feet forever.

**LINA.** (_Smiling slightly_) I'll keep them warm for you, then.

**EDMOND.** (_Smiling and putting his arms around her_) Now that, I would very much like. (_They sit like this for a moment_) Are you feeling any better?

**LINA.** Yes, I think. Should we go?

**EDMOND.** When you are ready, yes.

**LINA.** I'm ready. (_She gets up and turns to him as he gets up_) You know, I am really frightened about this.

**EDMOND.** Why?

**LINA.** I've never been anywhere else save Paris and Provence, and now… well going to England… it's just very scary for me to leave Meme all alone. And I didn't even get to say good bye to her.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Sneaking around; suddenly grabs Lina tightly, putting a firm hand over her mouth_) It's never too late to say good bye! (_Lina struggles but Clarisse's grip is too tight_) Good evening, Edmond Wentworth. Lovely way to start the New Year is it? Oh the 1920's are certainly going to roar! (_She laughs_) Now if you play nicely, don't make a noise or raise the alarm, we'll all leave without any scratches, right my poppy? (_Lina bites her gloved hand_) OUCH! (_She releases Lina and withdraws her hand_) You little witch!

**LINA.** (_Runs to Edmond's arms_) Get away from me!

**MADAM PICOT.** You're coming with me, Miss Lina… or have you forgotten? You're my property till you're married.

**EDMOND.** What?

**LINA.** I think Pierre had a conversation with you…?

**EDMOND.** What? What's going on?

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Laughs_) I see you haven't told your fiancé he's false, eh?

**EDMOND.** Lina?

**LINA.** Pierre never told you anything about me being engaged already?

**EDMOND.** (_Suddenly lets her go_) So this is it, then? All these games have been your poor way for trying to get rid of me? Telling me Ellie is here…? Your mother's smugness? Lina, what the hell is going on?

**LINA.** Arranged… I was young… it was all a mistake. I'm bound to an arranged marriage, Edmond, to a man, Marcel Mirabeau… and Madam Picot has the contract.

**EDMOND.** I cannot believe this.

**MADAM PICOT.** (_Fastens her grip around Lina once more_) Got ya!

**LINA.** (_Struggling again but less violently_) Oh Edmond, I only ever loved you though! I was twelve years old! I was too young! Let go of me! (_Madam Picot whistles_) We tried to destroy it… the contract. Pierre said he would. He said he could!

**EDMOND.** Then aren't you free?

**LINA.** He must have failed.

**MADAM PICOT.** Funny we should be having this conversation here, right by this bench. This is where foolish Pierre destroyed that contract! And I destroyed his life.

**LINA.** (_Gets violent_) YOU KILLED MY UNCLE! YOU WITCH! YOU UGLY EVIL WITCH!

**MADAM PICOT.** All is fair in love and war, is it not, Mr. Wentworth? You might as well go off now – this war is over. I'm taking her to the hotel where she'll finally fulfill her contract.

**EDMOND.** I'm not going anywhere. You said that Pierre destroyed the contract, therefore she is free and she is MINE! (_He begins to fight Madam Picot, finally allowing Lina to get free_) Run, Lina! Go tell your mother!

**LINA.** But she's at the hotel! I can't. Marcel is there.

**EDMOND.** (_Swears_) Run to the café then! Wait there and I'll get you. (_He continues to fight with Madam Picot, finally knocking her to the ground near the alley, but as he tries to break free and get their bags by the bench, Jeannette appears from the dark alley and pulls the revolver, pointing it at Edmond_)

**LINA.** (_Who has foolishly lingered suddenly screams_) EDMOND, LOOK OUT! SHE'S GOT A GUN! (_Madam Picot, nose bleeding, struggles to her feet and quickly tackles Lina again, placing a hand over her mouth_)

**MADAM PICOT.** Not this time, my poppy! You're worth a great deal of money to me. I _will_ see you married to Marcel. (_Bellows at Edmond_) And YOU! YOU make a wrong move and she pulls the trigger. She's got a good eye and steady aim, and she's not likely to miss, so you can either forfeit Lina or forfeit your life! You're choice! (_Breathless silence follows_)

**EDMOND.** I – I think we can talk this through. I think there's been a misunderstanding… I think –

**MADAM PICOT.** Oh shut up! It's over, can't you see? Make it easier on yourself… just walk away. Walk away or she'll kill you.

**ELLIE.** (_Off stage with her shadow cascading on by the off stage light_) She'll kill no one! (_Enters dressed as a desk manager woman_) And neither will you, Clarisse Picot.

**EDMOND.** (_In disbelief_) Ellie!

**ELLIE.** Quiet Edmond! (_To Madam Picot_) The police will be here immediately. I've already raised the alarm. Your tip off was well heeded, Clarisse.

**MADAM PICOT.** Tip off? I never gave any tip off. I've been around here all night with Jane… Jeannette.

**ELLIE.** (_Smiles_) That tip off. You remember me, Jane, don't you? You slandered my family name.

**EDMOND.** No! Jeannette is Jane?

**ELLIE.** (_With Madam Picot_) Quiet Edmond! We've been following you for the last three months. The police have cleared Colin of all the charges… so now all you have to do is pull that trigger and you'll be taken back to England, imprisoned there and put to trial by a biased jury comprised of all the men you seduced, Jane. All you have to do is pull that trigger. (_The police enter from the light entrance and watch in cautious silence; Ellie tries to egg Jeannette on_) Just pull that trigger and you'll be set for life. All you really wanted to do was be loved, isn't that right? If you pull that trigger, Jane, you'll be more alone than you've ever been.

**JEANNETTE.** (_Emotional_) This has NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ELLIE BIXLEY!

**ELLIE.** But it does. I'm finally getting my revenge. How bad do you want to prove me wrong?

**JEANNETTE.** LEAVE ME ALONE!

**ELLIE.** (_Moving toward her, gruffly_) But you ARE alone! You'll always be alone, Jane! How did it go? Mr. Washington: you promised you'd finish off his wife Mary and you'd be his concubine? Isn't that how it worked? Colin: you promised to be his wife in order to consummate and then you called him foul! Mr. Harrington: similar situation, only you made sure his wife came in during the act! Mr. Aetheridge: same script, different cast only you did both his son and him at once! What kind of money have you been using, Jane?

**JEANNETTE.** (_Crying_) SHUT UP! I HAD EVERYTHING! I HAD EVERYTHING AND COLIN TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! JAMES AETHERIDGE AND HIS SON CORNERED ME! EDWARD HARRINGTON WANTED ME TO DO IT! HE BEGGED ME TO! AND NATHAN WASHINGTON LOVED ME! HE LOVED ME! (_Turns the gun on Ellie_) AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! (_Sees the Police behind Ellie_) Oh God! (_Loses her cool_)

**ELLIE.** Don't do it, Jane. You're better than this. Put down the gun and come with us back to London. We'll take care of you there. I promise.

**JEANNETTE.** I can't! I can't! I can't! (_Begins to cry_) I can't, Miss Ellie, I can't!

**ELLIE.** Yes you can. Look at me Jane. LOOK AT ME! (_She does_) This is how you walk away. (_She imitates putting down a gun and walking away, she heads toward Edmond, drawing Jeannette's attention there, renewing the purpose_) It's that easy.

**EDMOND.** (_Whispers to Ellie_) What are you doing?

**ELLIE.** Be Quiet ED! Now it's your turn, Jane. Go ahead. You can do it.

**JEANNETTE.** I can't. (_Suddenly, in a tense moment, she bends down and puts the gun down on the ground_) I – I – I did it.

**ELLIE.** Good, good! (_Smiles_) You did very well, Jane. I'm proud of you. (_Signals to the Police man_)

**POLICE MAN.** (_Walks up behind Jeannette and takes out cuffs_) Miss Jane Wellington, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Mr. Edmond Wentworth, three accounts of prostitution, one account of slander… (_He continues_) one account of adultery, one account of rape in the first degree and for the murder of Pierre Farcois. You have the right to remain silent.

**JEANNETTE.** (_Overlaps the Police man_) What? What? (_Looking at Ellie_) You liar! You lied to me! (_Angrily_) You lied to me you bitch! (_Ellie stays close to Edmond, briefly taking his arm as in their young days_) You lied! (_Dashes for the revolver with the police man diving after her and crying out; she picks the gun up and quickly aims it at Edmond_) He's going to die now! (_She fires but at the same time Ellie darts in front of Edmond and is hit with the bullet_) OH! (_She drops the gun and is wrestled to the ground, dropping to her knees with her arms behind her back_)

**ELLIE.** (_Police are wrestling Madam Picot to the ground also and Lina rushes to Edmond's side and buries her face in his chest_) Edmond… I wanted… I wanted to see you again… just once more. (_She lies in a gathering pool of blood, in the same spot where Pierre fell earlier_) Just… once… m –

**EDMOND.** (_Stunned_) Ellie… Ellie? Ellie! (_Drops to his knees and takes her in his arms, cradling her lifeless body_) Ellie, talk to me! Don't leave me alone! (_Lights begin to fade out_) Ellie… before you go… before you go… I want you to know… (_Lights are almost down_) I've loved you all my life. (_Rocks with her limp body in his arms_) Remember that song your mum used to sing? (_Singing_) "Hush little baby, don't say a word…

Mum is gonna buy you a mockingbird…

And if that mockingbird won't sing…

Pop is gonna buy you a diamond ring."

[_Lights black out_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

71


End file.
